A Ghost Story
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: Sakura had never imagined Kakashi was afraid of silly thing like ghosts, but after embarking on a mission with him, she begins to think ghosts aren't so silly any more. Contains kinky and twisted lemons.


This ridiculously long piece of work is what kept me away from Stripped Bare for so long. It was written for a contest over at the Kakashi/Sakura community and quite a bit of effort went into this. Even if you're still pining for a SB update (and I know many of you are) I hope you can enjoy this story in the mean time.

A Ghost Story

XXXXX

Sakura exhaled heavily as she exited yet another inn they couldn't afford, eyes checking the sky warily as the impending storm above grew closer.

"Why does everything around here have to be so damn expensive?" she grumbled irritably as she turned to head towards another part of town which hopefully offered cheaper lodging.

Her partner for this particular mission trailed behind, walking with a lazy slouch that was a stark contrast to her rigid stomping. He too observed the sky with the single eye not covered by a hitae-ate baring his village's mark, his sensitive nose sniffing the air from beneath the fabric mask that was attached to the black tank he wore under his shirt and flak jacket.

The air was heavy with the scent of rain and it wouldn't be long before it started to fall.

"This is a posh city, Sakura," he remarked, noting the elaborate shops and exotic goods sold within. Even the people milling about the streets were dressed in expensive fashions, making the two shinobi seem shabby by comparison. "You have to expect prices to coincide with the local lifestyle."

Sakura sighed, passing yet another inn that was certainly above and beyond their modest budget.

"If that's the case, you would think Tsunade-sama would have given us enough money for accommodations, but with the money we have now, we can't afford much better than a single room at a fleabag."

Kakashi chuckled at her sour tone, adjusting the pack he carried on his shoulder.

"Perhaps she just expects us to be resourceful. I'm sure we'll come up with something."

This was the first mission he had been on with Sakura as his sole teammate and, so far, he had enjoyed it quite a bit. It had been years since he had any sort of real contact with his former student and he was surprised to see how much she had changed, not only in terms of strength but in physical looks as well. He didn't recall her legs being so long and shapely or that pale skin of hers so smooth and alluring. He wasn't really checking her out in a perverted sense, but merely observing the changes that had taken place. He had come to the conclusion that she had become quite a beautiful woman, even if her temper was as frightful as ever.

The kunoichi scoffed as they turned onto another street of fancy brick buildings with intricate facades and molding and doubted any of these regal looking establishments would cater to their budget either, even if they only needed to stay for one night. She doubted there was a so called "fleabag" inn for miles.

This mission had seemed simple enough. Some young entrepreneur in the town of Yutaka had gotten rich quick and soon had a multi million dollar corporation under his belt, one that was so successful that competitors seemed determined to undermine it. A particularly vicious head of a certain rival corporation seemed determined not to let such a young man ruin the company he had worked so hard to build, and apparently, had been sending his minions in to sabotage their client's work, changing paperwork and writing false appointments in the log book to make it look like illegal deals were being made. Despite the fancy security guards he had hired, the young business owner—something Chokujou if Sakura remembered correctly, had sought additional help elsewhere. He probably could have hired average thugs to get the job done but it seemed the man had money to burn and had wanted to hire men with immense power to show he was not a man to be trifled with. And so, he had requested Konoha shinobi, and elite ones at that, and Tsunade had assigned the two of them to make the journey to the very Southeastern border of Fire Country and into the next providence to the wealthy town of Yutaka.

The weather had been fair, considering they had traveled South into a warmer climate. But as fate would have it, it was the season for typhoons and one was rapidly brewing, threatening to drench all who did not seek cover quickly, a fact that accounted for Sakura's less than pleasant mood.

"This Chokujou guy could have at least offered us a place to stay," Sakura said bitterly as the warm breeze that had been blowing started to intensify. "He probably lives in a big mansion with a hundred rooms and he couldn't spare just one for us?"

"People are always quick to request our power, but not quite so eager to invite us into their homes," Kakashi replied. "Our reputation as assassins and murderers precedes us I'm afraid."

Sakura huffed, tossing her head to shake away the strands of pink hair that kept blowing in her face. They had reached the end of the block only to discover that the shops and inns gave way to private residences. The last building they were standing before was a ritzy looking hotel with clean white steps ascending to the main doors and smooth marble statues of robed angels flanking the entrance.

It was wasn't likely that they could afford to rent out a closet in this place for the night, let alone a room, but Sakura was tired of wandering aimlessly with the threat of rain hanging thick in the air.

"Come on," she nagged, making her way resolutely up the stairs. "Maybe they at least know of somewhere we can go."

Kakashi followed her wordlessly, but had a feeling they would have little luck. The alleys around here seemed clean and safe enough that they could camp out in one for the night under an overhang to stay dry. They had certainly slept in worse places than quartz encrusted sidewalks.

The moment they passed through the ornate double doors, Sakura found herself feeling a little self conscious. Everything from the rich burgundy carpet to the smooth marble pillars and artfully carved fountain in the main lobby was just so damn _classy_. There was nothing this ritzy in Konoha and Sakura felt more and more like a country bumpkin with every step she took towards the smooth, polished mahogany of the front desk.

The woman standing behind it was equally sleek, with glossy black hair that fell to her mid back and smooth milky skin that made Sakura more than a little jealous. She doubted the clerk would look so perfect if she had to train regularly for hours out in the sun.

The woman eyed the approaching pair coolly, clearly sensing that they didn't belong in such a place. Her condescending stare immediately irritated Sakura, but she put on a bright smile and tried to make the best of things.

"Excuse me," she said cheerfully. "I was wondering how much a single room would be for the night."

The woman told her politely, though a little dryly, and Sakura nearly choked at the four digit price. Most of her missions didn't even pay that much.

"Well," the kunoichi began, recovering quickly. "We're just passing through and our budget is a little… limited. Do you know of a place we might be able spend the night at for a more…realistic price."

She had been about to say reasonable, but then reconsidered. Sakura was sure the beds here were like sleeping on clouds and their bathrooms were probably bigger than her entire apartment back home. She was sure the price was very reasonable for what they offered. That still didn't change the fact that they couldn't afford it.

The woman regarded them with that same cool expression, mouth curving into a slight grimace as if she were being forced to look at something distasteful, like molded bread or a dirty diaper.

"I see," she said, her voice as smooth as her skin. "I'm afraid that, though we are on the high end of luxury hotels, there isn't really a place in this town fit for someone of your caliber."

The true meaning behind her words was all too clear to Sakura.

_We don't cater to poor people, so get out._

Sakura was about to open her mouth to say she hoped a big, fat pimple formed on that flawless face when Kakashi stepped forward, turning on his charm even if his mask was still in place.

"Please miss, we just want to get out of the rain. It doesn't even have to be a proper hotel. Any sort of cover will do, even if it's on the outskirts of town."

The woman looked at him a moment, clearly curious about why one eye and most of his face was covered. Kakashi had this effect on people, his air of mystery never failing to draw people in.

"Well I suppose there _is_ a place…" she mused, almost to herself, before seeming to think better of it, shaking her head and leaving the sentence unfinished. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"No, please tell us," Kakashi coaxed. "We don't mind if it's not as elaborate as your beautiful hotel here."

He leaned on one elbow, propping himself up on the smooth lacquered surface and angled his body towards her, giving her a charming smile that had quite an effect, even if his mouth was covered by the mask. The glint in his eye still did the trick.

"All we need is a little place to keep dry. Even an abandoned shack would do. Surely you know of _something_."

His alluring smile seemed to work its magic, for the woman defrosted a bit and finally relented.

"Well, it's more than a shack, that's for sure. It's an abandoned mansion that overlooks the coast east of here. Nobody has lived in it for years so I don't know what kind of state it's in. It probably leaks."

Kakashi dipped his head in thanks, pretending to tip an imaginary hat towards her and the action produced a slight blush on her porcelain face. Sakura wanted to make an inelegant sound of disgust at both of them. If the woman knew the man flirting with her was a lazy, unpunctual letch who could hardly go five minutes without burying his nose in a dirty book, she might react a little differently to him.

"Leaks are just fine," Kakashi said warmly. "I'm sure we'll find a way to stay dry."

He began to push away from the counter when she spoke.

"I wouldn't go there."

Something about the way she said it made him pause. Her voice held a real urgency in it, conveying how much she thought going to that mansion was a very bad idea.

She glanced around, dark eyes darting across the lobby as if she was afraid someone would overhear her.

"They say the place is haunted," she said, dropping her voice to a whisper. "That's why nobody goes there anymore."

Sakura, already annoyed at being completely ignored, wanted to scoff incredulously. Haunted? Seriously? She had heard her fair share of stories involving spirits and spooks but she had never seen a single thing in her twenty two years of life that gave her cause to believe a word of it. It was all superstitious nonsense, as far as she was concerned.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had suddenly gone rigid, his spine tall and erect in an amazing display of correct posture rather than his usual slouch.

"H-haunted?" he asked with an unusual stutter and Sakura's eyes narrowed, assessing her former sensei carefully.

"Yes," the girl clarified, leaning in so she could continue to speak in a conspiratorial whisper. "Weird things have happened in that house, things people can't explain, especially to the guys who go there."

Her eyes ran purposefully up and down the length of Kakashi's long body.

"A man like you would be in trouble."

Kakashi wouldn't have minded if the woman was just checking him out, but the way her eyes examined him made him feel like she was appraising him for other reasons, like she was imagining what someone or _something _else might think of him.

He was just about to ask her what the hell she meant when Sakura, who had become quite fed up with all this talk of haunted houses, grabbed him by the elbow and steered him back towards the entrance, knowing that if they didn't get going now, they wouldn't reach their destination before the storm broke.

Surprisingly, Kakashi let her drag him out the door and down the steps before he jerked out of her grasp.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" he asked gruffly, stuffing his hands back into his pockets and glaring at her with his uncovered eye.

"We don't have time to chat," Sakura huffed back. "We need to get to that house quick unless we want to get soaked and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not spend the night in wet clothes."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed East down the street, towards the coast and the abandoned house the hotel clerk had mentioned.

Kakashi looked after for her a moment, wearing a stupefied expression that quickly morphed into one of worry.

"Don't tell me we're actually going to spend the night in that place. Didn't you hear what she said?" he asked, sounding alarmed as he hurried to catch up to her purposeful strides.

"Oh please," the kunoichi said over her shoulder, not even slowing down for the taller man to catch up. "It's not like any of that stuff is real. We're shinobi. Does she honestly expect us to be frightened by stuff like that?"

Kakashi said nothing, his eyes now fixed on the ground, avoiding his partner's gaze. Sakura glanced over and saw right away that, even with half his face covered, his expression seemed slightly…panicked. Was he actually _afraid_ of something as silly as ghosts? The thought made her stop in her tracks and stare incredulously.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. "The great Copy ninja is afraid of ghosts?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head as his eyes darted around nervously, but fortunately for him, almost everyone that had previously been on the street had already taken refuge inside. His face pinched into an irritable expression as his eye finally settled on Sakura.

"Look, I don't trust anything I can't explain," he replied defensively. "I've seen some strange things in my lifetime, things I can't come up with a legitimate rationalization for. All I know is that I don't want to mess with anything like that ever again. It's…creepy."

"Creepy?" Sakura scoffed, clearly not impressed. "Look, if we get caught in this storm, the only thing that is going to be creeping is you after I'm through with beating you senseless. Let's go. If we see another place on the way, we can change our plans."

With that, she turned and stalked off, clearly expecting him to follow. Kakashi was pretty sure that even though she was the Hokage's apprentice, he still outranked her, and therefore, was the leader on this particular mission. That didn't change the fact that he was currently taking orders from her even if he really, _really_ didn't want to. When had his emotionally fragile female student grown into such a ball buster?

Glumly, Kakashi followed after her, simultaneously noticing that Sakura's ass looked damn good under that pale pink medic's apron she wore, and hoping that the information he had received from the pretty girl at the hotel had either been grossly exaggerated or wrong altogether.

XXXXX

Well the place certainly _looked_ haunted.

It was like being on the set of a first rate horror flick. The mansion must have been beautiful in its prime, but now it was a four story monstrosity of dilapidated wood and crumbling plaster. The few windows that weren't boarded up were broken, and the white paint had long since peeled and turned gray. Dozens of shingles were missing from the roof and, to top it off, it sat high on a hill, isolated behind a stone wall which enclosed the weeds and thorny remains of rose bushes that had probably belonged to a beautiful garden at one time. Even the panoramic view of Yutaka to one side and the glittering ocean to the other was dampened by the house's dark atmosphere, and Sakura had to admit that it was not surprising that people thought something frightening lived in this house. However, she was hardly one to be superstitious. There was nothing to fear in a place like this, except rats and dust mites.

Kakashi, on the other hand, stared up at the ominous building with an uneasy expression. His throat worked as he gulped, clearly not relishing the though of going inside.

"I'm not going in there," he announced with a resolute firmness that Sakura hadn't heard since Kakashi had announced he would protect Team Seven with his life all those years ago. He clearly meant what he said, but Sakura wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Kakashi," she sighed, aggravated that this was even an issue. "You know that mission we all went on right after Naruto turned twenty-one?"

The Copy nin finally glanced her way, his uneasiness mounting because of what she was saying and not just the threatening presence of the house.

"You mean the one where we tried to cook dinner ourselves after drinking too much?"

"Yes, that one," Sakura smiled, her cherubic expression turning slightly devious. "If you don't get in that house and stop whining, I'm going to tell everyone what you did with that cucumber and bottle of sesame oil."

What Sakura could see of his face turned unusually pale as his dark eye opened in shock.

"You promised never to tell anyone about that!" he sputtered, horrified that she was blackmailing him with an event he had hoped Team Seven would eventually forget about.

"And I'll keep that promise if you get inside."

Kakashi glanced at the house and then back at her, as if trying to decide which one was the lesser of two evils. All thoughts of enjoying Sakura's company on this mission were gone, smashed, and he bitterly wondered if Naruto or Sai would ever be this coldhearted towards him.

"But Sakura…" he whined piteously, not at all acting like the fearless ninja he was rumored to be.

Just then, a fat drop of rain fell from the sky, instantly soaking into the dry ground at their feet.

"Move it!" Sakura barked, having no intention of arguing in the rain.

Spotting a broken window on the second floor, she easily ran up the wall with the help of a little chakra on the soles of her feet and climbed inside, carefully avoiding any broken shards of glass.

Kakashi wondered if perhaps he should take this chance to run off and spend the night in a back alley like he had planned. Even if he was almost guaranteed to get soaked, he would be far away from any place that was likely to harbor ghosts.

Before he could make good on his plan, a pink head of hair appeared in the window.

"Kakashi!" she yelled down at him, looking none too happy at the fact he still hadn't followed her inside.

With a forlorn sigh, he ran up the side of the building like his partner had, making a mental note to ask Tsunade not to assign just the two of them together on a mission ever again.

XXXXX

The inside of the abandoned building was just as spooky as its exterior. Dust and cobwebs had taken up residency in every nook and cranny of the expansive room and dried leaves littered the floor where they had blown in through the many broken windows.

Apparently the previous tenant had left in a hurry, for the place was still fully furnished, a thick layer of dust blanketing the plush couches and intricately carved end tables that had probably been quite costly when they were originally bought.

The whole place gave Kakashi the creeps. The musty smell of closed off rooms and decaying wood might have been a pleasant novelty under other circumstances but here it only put him more on edge. If there was ever a place for a ghost to inhabit, this would be it. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the eerie atmosphere, surveying the room as she tried to determine where they would be the driest.

"This place was probably really beautiful in its prime, don't you think?" she remarked, examining the elegant crystal chandelier hanging above them, its sparkle long since muted by dirt and age.

"Lovely, I'm sure," Kakashi grumbled, still standing near the window he had entered through, just out of range of the raindrops that were now falling hard and splashing off the peeling sill. It was quite obvious from the tension in his slouch and the way his eyes scanned the room nervously that he was not at all comfortable with their current accommodations.

His partner turned to glare at him, clearly not appreciating his sarcasm as she unshouldered her pack and dropped it heavily to the hardwood floor that had lost all polish and luster. A small cloud of dust arose from the impact, betraying that this place probably hadn't seen a broom or mop for years.

"It's ridiculous that an elite shinobi like you believes in a silly thing like ghosts," she chastised as she pulled out a bedroll that would serve to protect her from the copious amounts of grime on the floor. "You're acting like a big baby. I can't believe you were actually my teacher for years."

Kakashi glared right back as she spread out her bedding and laid down on it, apparently preparing to go to sleep quite soon.

"Look, you haven't seen what I've seen," he said gruffly, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. "I've seen strange things happen, things that can't be explained away logically and I've made it my policy not to get mixed up in anything supernatural. Shinobi and powerful jutsu I can handle. At least I can kill enemies. Ghosts…well, they're already dead."

Sakura wasn't sure whether to laugh at her superstitious teacher or grow even more annoyed, although, she had to admit she _was_ curious about these so called supernatural events her sensei had witnessed.

"What did you see that made you believe?" she asked, trying not to sound overly interested.

Kakashi turned his head away, apparently preferring to look at the falling rain.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sakura exhaled noisily, her aggravation evident as she rolled onto her side, away from him, not even bothering to take off her shoes. She didn't really want to be barefoot on this filthy floor anyway, and if she had to take sudden action in the middle of the night, she needed to be ready.

"Whatever," she huffed. "You can stand there and sulk all night or you can get some rest. We meet out client at nine a.m. tomorrow so don't stay up all night."

It was still fairly early, for the sky hadn't grown completely dark yet, but they had been traveling all day and their chakra reserves were low and a little rest would do them good. It's not like they had enough money to go buy a meal in this city anyway, so sleeping seemed preferable. After all, they were meeting the man that hired them at a restaurant he owned, so chances were they would be eating quite well for free and could hold out until then. Kakashi just wished he was somewhere that wasn't rumored to be haunted while he waited for the hours to tick away.

He glanced over to see Sakura stretched out on top of her bedroll, seeming determined to fall asleep as quickly as possible. Water had already leaked in through the window and run onto the floor to form a small puddle that was quickly expanding toward his feet. If he wanted to stay dry, he would have to sleep in the middle of the room.

Grudgingly, he stalked over to where Sakura lay and unslung his own pack, wondering how the love struck girl he had once known had turned into such a bossy and aggravating woman.

The interior of the old mansion was already dim thanks to the rain clouds blocking the sun and the grime colored windows further distilling the meager light. Soon it would be completely dark. Normally Kakashi relished the night. It allowed him to melt into the shadows, to become practically invisible, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be without light in this place. Ghosts were supposedly more active at night, and though he had never tested this theory, he was in no way eager for total darkness to arrive.

The solution came easily in the form of an ornate candelabra he found on top of one of the tables. One of the three candles was burned down to nothing but the other two would be enough to get him through the night. He lifted the solid metal object, leaving behind a perfect circle of clean, unmarred wood where the base had protected the surface from age and decay. With a simple flame jutsu, he lit one, creating a flickering glow that did little to push back the encroaching darkness, but it was better than nothing.

If Sakura was going to get some sleep, then he might as well join her because it just might make this night pass a little faster.

Quietly, Kakashi rolled out his own bedroll a little ways from her and set the candelabra on the floor. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling that was partially obscured by cobwebs and darkness, listening to the sound of pouring rain outside.

His mind drifted back to that night, years ago when he had been on a mission in an obscure land like this. He had assassinated the man he was sent to kill and was on his way home, moving quickly through the woods, when he had seen it; the proof that ghosts existed. The man he had killed appeared, translucent and pale, his eyes dead and hollow and his voice raspy as he tried to form words that Kakashi couldn't understand. It hadn't been a jutsu, Kakashi was sure of that, though he couldn't really explain _how_ he knew. Hell, the whole situation had left him lacking any explanation, but he _did_ know that he had never felt such a chilling cold penetrate his very being as he did when he met the eyes of that ghost. The air all around him had turned frigid as if the warmth and life had been drained away. Those haunting eyes had held anger, and spite and Kakashi was sure the spirit meant to retaliate for having its life ended so abruptly. Rather than let the ghost have its way, Kakashi had run, harder and faster than he had thought possible, praying that the poltergeist wasn't set on following him. He hadn't stopped until he was ready to collapse from exhaustion, chakra totally depleted, but by then, all signs of the ghost were left behind and Kakashi never saw the phantom again.

He had never told anyone about the experience; afraid people would call him a liar or write it off as the effects of working too hard, or worse, a sign that he was losing his mind. He hadn't wanted to tell Sakura either for he doubted she would believe him.

He had tried to forget the supernatural encounter, but this house dredged up those old memories, and now he lay quietly, in this grand old mansion that seemed deathly still aside from the pouring rain. He closed his eyes, telling himself that when he opened them, there would not be a frightening ghoul or spirit staring down at him. The rumors were probably false anyways. Most rumors were. He would wake up in the morning and they would complete the mission as planned and everything would be just fine.

Though he kept telling himself this over and over, it was a long time before Kakashi finally fell asleep.

XXXXX

Sakura wasn't sure what time she awoke, but she knew it must be the middle of the night since it was pitch black outside. The rain still fell heavily, splashing against the panes of windows not yet broken, and she was thankful that they had taken refuge here, for they would be soaked by now if they had camped out anywhere else.

Upon opening her eyes she instantly realized that the air had grown quite cold, colder than she had thought it ever got in this part of the world. The faint light of a flickering candle pushed the darkness away enough that Sakura could see her own breath coming in steady puffs. It was rarely this cold in Konoha, so weather like this in a place that was a day's travel South was nearly…unnatural.

A soft groan from Kakashi's direction made her look over. He too was sending plumes of steam into the air with every breath he took, except his breathing was not the regular and deep kind associated with sleep. It was harsh and erratic, and Sakura instantly saw why when her eyes traveled down his body to find that the fly of his pants was undone and his member jutting through the opening into the air, proud and erect.

Sakura gasped sharply. What the hell was he doing exposing himself in the middle of the night?

Her eyes remained fixed on Kakashi's manhood, a warm blush spreading over her cheeks despite the frigid air at the fact that she was confronted with her sensei's most intimate parts. But, dear kami, what a sight it was! He was thick and long and held a slight arc, and Sakura heard that such a curve aided a man in touching a woman in just the right places during intercourse, although no one she had bedded had ever found the magical spot. A slender vein spiraled along its length, disappearing just before the mushroom shaped head and in the flickering candlelight, Sakura could see a glistening bead of moisture weep from the slit at the tip.

He was the perfect picture of masculinity and reminded Sakura all too well of how long it had been since she had sex herself. She supposed she should feel guilty for staring at her teacher so lustfully and imagining just how his member would feel inside her, but she couldn't stop admiring the male specimen in front of her.

Her first thought was that she had caught him masturbating, but upon closer inspection, she realized that his hands were at his sides and he seemed to still be sleeping.

Then something strange happened, something she desperately tried to explain, but couldn't. The milky drop of precum on his tip suddenly disappeared. One moment it had been there and the next it wasn't, and at the very moment it vanished, Kakashi groaned, hips arching slightly before settling back to his bedroll.

Sakura immediately dipped into her vast medical knowledge to try and explain what she had seen but didn't come up with much considering it was quite unlikely his body had sucked the moisture back inside.

Though he had removed his hitae-ate, Kakashi's face was still covered by his mask, but even without seeing his expression, the pleasure had been clearly audible in his voice. His heated moans made something warm and pleasant pool low in Sakura's belly, even if she didn't fully understand what was happening. It had been months since a man had touched her, and seeing her sensei like this was doing funny things to both her body and her judgment.

Kakashi's hips bucked again, but still he did not wake. Maybe he was just having a sexual dream?

However, a dream would not explain what she saw next.

She watched wide eyes as the few inches of skin just below the head of his shaft indented slightly, almost as if an invisible hand were squeezing it. Kakashi let out another pleasured moan and Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as the indentation began to move downwards and then back up, as if the invisible hand was pumping his cock, giving him a slow and sensuous hand job.

Kakashi shuddered, hips jerking as he groaned again. Surely something like this would wake him, right? Like most shinobi, he was a light sleeper, and the fact that he was remaining asleep through all of this was quite odd.

Suddenly his whole body tensed as he reached climax and Sakura felt the heat in her stomach flare as milky white liquid erupted from his cock, spurting onto both his bedroll and pants. His body twitched a final time before relaxing, limbs seeming boneless as all the tension drained from him.

Sakura couldn't believe what she had seen but the liquid on his clothing and bedding as well as the now flaccid member sticking out of his unzipped pants proved it. Sakura had witnessed her own teacher have an orgasm, but she sensed that only special circumstances had allowed her to do so. Something was definitely amiss, for the temperature around her seemed to drop even colder and Kakashi still had not awoken.

The kunoichi had thought that his climax would mark the end of this strange event but when Kakashi let out a moan that bordered on a whimper, she realized that wasn't the case.

Although his member was completely limp, it defied gravity as it rose into the air as if someone was holding it. Sakura's growing arousal was muted by the chill of both the air around her and the knowledge that this was indeed impossible. As if that weren't strange enough, a mysterious sound filled the air, and although it wasn't coming from Kakashi's mouth, it definitely sounded like it was close by. It was a wet, slurping sound, and if Sakura hadn't drawn from her previous sexual experiences, she might not have known what it was. But she was almost certain that the rhythmic, sucking sound was the result of a certain act; for when she performed fellatio on a man, it sounded just like the noise surrounding her now.

In addition to the noise was the constant presence of that invisible hand, pumping up and down, or perhaps it was a mouth now, bobbing rhythmically on her sensei's cock. It seemed like there was an external force in the room that was dead set on pleasuring her teacher, one that could not be seen, and since Sakura was certain there was no chakra in the room except her own and Kakashi's, the remaining explanation seemed to confirm all of her partner's fears.

A ghost.

But that was ridiculous. There were no such thing as ghosts, and even if there were, they wouldn't go around sucking the cock of a living man…would they?

The wet smacking of invisible lips was followed by another moan from Kakashi, his shaft beginning to harden once more, and soon it was fully erect and ready for another round. Sakura watched breathlessly, body frozen by both fear and fascination. She didn't want to attract the attention of whatever was working its magic on Kakashi, but in all honestly, she found it incredibly erotic to hear her sensei moan as his member was manipulated by something unseen. However, these events surpassed anything her rational mind could explain and that scared her, much like she imagined it would scare Kakashi if he were conscious.

The sucking sound abruptly stopped and Sakura waited in anxious silence to see what would happen next. In the dim light of the candle, she saw Kakashi's flak jacket bunch in two places at his chest, like twin hands had grabbed fistfuls of fabric, and then Kakashi was moaning again, choked and ragged as his body began to rock rhythmically in a way that made Sakura hot all over again.

Something was squeezing Kakashi's shaft again but his whole body moved with the up and down motion of that invisible hand, although Sakura was no longer sure it was a hand. With the way Kakashi's hips were thrusting, it was easy to imagine a woman atop him, straddling his hips and bouncing up and down on his shaft, making love to a man that was still fast asleep.

Mingled in with the sound of falling rain and Kakashi's moans was something else, something that sounding like a woman breathing in irregular, lusty, pants. It was soft, and as soon as Sakura tried to focus in on the noise, it would fade out only to return a moment later. The hair rose on Sakura's arms and neck as she began to think that maybe Kakashi's initial concerns had some clout. Was there a phantom, a supernatural being screwing his brains out right at this very moment? The thought brought a flood of emotions so mixed that Sakura couldn't immediately sort them out.

A masculine cry signaled Kakashi's second release, although it had only been a few minutes since his first, but as soon as the spurt of seed stopped, that invisible hand was pumping him again, seemingly intent on getting him hard once more.

Kakashi's slightly pained moan made Sakura think that perhaps this spirit was a malicious one, that it might mean to torment her teacher until his body could no longer take it, but she was at a loss of how to save him. She supposed she could wake him up but how was she supposed to explain his hard cock hanging out of his pants and all the come staining his pants and bedroll? But it was more than the guarantee of an embarrassing moment that would follow his awakening that held Sakura back. It was the fear that paralyzed her from witnessing something clearly supernatural.

After what looked to be some rigorous pumping of Kakashi's member, he finally grew erect again and soon his body was rocking again, more forcefully this time as whatever was atop him rode him hard, fast and without mercy. What had previously been ragged breaths were now audible feminine moans, making Sakura's skin break out in goose bumps even as she felt her panties dampen at the erotic sight.

The succubus couldn't have been riding him for more than a minute when Kakashi shuddered, his cry of release sounding a little more pained than his previous ones. As several ropes of glistening seed spurted into the air, Sakura couldn't help the amused thought that snuck to the front of her brain. If he came this soon with all his women, then Kakashi Hatake, the man who was supposed to be a god in bed from reading Icha Icha so religiously, was something of a quick shot.

She didn't have time to muse over her revelation, for a scream suddenly ripped through the air, one that Sakura imagined might be made by a woman who was sexually frustrated and left quite unfulfilled. A second later, a deafening slap rang out and Kakashi shot bolt upright clutching his face, obviously awake at last.

Rather than face him and the rather embarrassing predicament of explaining what she was doing watching him with his cock out and semen splattered all over his pants, Sakura quickly rolled over and feigned sleep, willing her rapidly beating heart to slow down. Even during the chaos, she couldn't help but notice that the temperature of the air around them suddenly went up to a much warmer degree, and she wondered if that signified that whatever had been dwelling among them had disappeared.

"Ow, Sakura! What the hell did you…"

His voice trailed off as he realized the current state of his clothes and bed and the fact that he was rather exposed.

"Um…Sakura?" he asked softly, obviously confused as to how he got in his current predicament.

The kunoichi kept her eyes stubbornly shut and her breathing even, refusing to let him know she was awake. When she didn't respond, he moved to grab his pack and Sakura could hear the slide of a zipper and the rustling of clothes and figured Kakashi was probably changing into the spare pair of pants he'd brought.

After a moment, he called her name again but she didn't answer and apparently he didn't feel like pressing the issue further. After all, what would he say to her? Question her as to why he was covered with his own sperm? If she indeed knew nothing about it then he would rather keep the strange occurrence to himself.

He lay back down, feeling even more apprehensive about staying inside this big, empty mansion. Though they both shut their eyes, neither shinobi fell asleep again, but waited out the night, listening to the pouring rain and hoping that the strange occurrences that had taken place would be nothing more than a bad dream come morning.

XXXXX

When daylight finally came, neither let on that they had experienced anything out of the ordinary, pretending to awaken and then going through their normal morning rituals of rolling up their bedding and preparing for the day. The storm had blown through, leaving blue sky and shining sun in its wake and Sakura stuck her head out the broken window to breathe in the fresh scent of wet earth and ozone that always followed the rain.

"Did you sleep well?" Kakashi asked as he shouldered his pack once more, and Sakura was grateful she was leaning halfway out the window so he would not see her face when she answered.

"Yes," she lied casually. "And you?"

"Fine," he replied shortly without embellishing further and Sakura supposed she couldn't blame him after what had happened last night. She could hardly believe it herself, but she had indeed seen her sensei have multiple orgasms, caused by what she supposed was a ghost, although she still couldn't really wrap her head around it. A ghost had raped the great Copy nin, Kakashi Hatake, in his sleep? The thought seemed absolutely ludicrous, but that didn't change what she had seen, nor did it erase the memory of his impressive member from her mind or the hollow ache low in her stomach that came with the thought of it. She would never forget the sight of that cock, hard and throbbing, and as much as she hated to admit it, she wouldn't mind having a turn riding such an impressive piece of the male anatomy, even if it belonged to her teacher.

Sakura was quite aware that she was lusting over the man, but she couldn't really help it. Months of sexual deprivation combined with Kakashi's alluring physique made him quite desirable, even if she had never seen his face. Besides, it wasn't like he was still technically her teacher, so storing that image away for lonely nights wasn't so horrible. What _was_ horrible was the fact that Kakashi couldn't seem to hold out longer than a few minutes. It was a damn shame he had such a marvelous tool and seemed unable to use it properly, or at least that was how it had appeared last night. Perhaps he did better when he was conscious and focused on the act rather than being assaulted in his sleep.

Conversation between them was minimal as they did there best to make themselves presentable after sleeping in a breeding ground for dust and cobwebs. They didn't even have time take dip in the ocean so they would have to do their best with brushing off the worst of the dirt.

The heavy silence between them continued as they left the abandoned mansion with the only exception being Kakashi's audible sigh of relief that they were leaving the place behind. However, neither seemed eager to address the root issue behind their silence, and so they quietly made their way back into town and towards the restaurant their client had dictated they meet at.

Keikou Chokujou was a handsome man, friendly, charming and probably a few years younger than Kakashi. He had the sleek polish of a refined business man, his dark hair slicked back and his slate colored suit crisp and fresh, but he gave off a friendly and personable air that made Sakura feel like she was his equal rather than his underling and she respected that greatly, knowing what it felt like to work for clients that viewed them as expendable assets.

When the shinobi pair was ushered towards Chokujou's private booth in the back of the very posh restaurant, he stood to greet them warmly, thanking them for making the journey as he shook their hands. Kakashi noticed he had the perfect handshake, firm but not too firm. He had probably cultivated it until it was practically an art, for in the world of business, your entire persona was often based on your handshake.

They slid into the booth opposite of their client as he took his seat, and gave them a smile that revealed sparkling white teeth and dimple in his left cheek. Sakura was all too aware of the boyish charm this man possessed and how disarming it could be. If Chokujou turned those charms on an unsuspecting woman, she would find herself in trouble, assuming she wasn't already after him and his mountain of money.

"Please, order whatever you like," their host said, gesturing at the menus on the table. "If you desire something not on the breakfast menu, I can have our dinner menu brought out."

"I'm sure we can find something here," Kakashi assured and Sakura silently agreed. They hadn't eaten a full meal since halfway between Yutaka and Konoha and that was nearly twenty-four hours ago.

Although this place was too classy to have pictures of their entrees on the menu, nearly everything Sakura read looked delicious and she was going to darn well take advantage of the fact that she wasn't footing the bill for this meal.

They made small talk about their travel and the scenery of Yukata until the waiter came and took their orders and their client was so gracious that he didn't even bat an eye when Sakura ordered a main course and three side dishes.

"So," Chokujou said, folding his hands elegantly on the table and managing to look both powerful and approachable at the same time. "Let's discuss the matter at hand. In case you don't know already, I am in the business of making tableware such as plates, bowls and the like. The new formula for my products makes them extremely durable and chip resistant while still maintaining the classical look of fine china. It is quite popular, especially among the younger generation who want items that look nice, but don't want to worry about them breaking or paying the high price for genuine china."

Kakashi nodded, urging him to continue.

"However, my competitor over at Adeyaka Incorporated despises both myself and my products. He sells traditional china and crystal and not only resents me taking his customers, but hates the fact that people are choosing an alternative to traditional materials."

"Sounds like he needs a reality check," Sakura scoffed, propping her chin on her hand and noting that their client had the most beautiful blue-green eyes before trying to focus back on the conversation. It really had been far too long since she had gotten laid and it was starting to show. No wonder she had been so grump last night when looking for a hotel room. Maybe she'd arrange a booty call when she got back to Konoha.

Chokujou nodded at the kunoichi's statement.

"Yes, he's having a hard time adjusting with the times, especially since he refuses to alter the company his grandfather founded. He stubbornly believes the way he has done things in the past is still, and will always be, the best way. Its bad business sense of course, but it's none of my concern, at least it wasn't until he started using underhanded tactics to try and bring down my company."

Kakashi gave a "hmm" of understanding.

"We read in the mission summary that he's been sending in people to change your accounting records to make it appear as if you've been operating illegally," the Copy Nin said. "How do you plan on countering this, because in all honesty, if you're preparing to retaliate in the same manner, I have a feeling he'll be able to hold it against you."

Their client shook his head.

"No, no. I don't want to be sneaky about this in the slightest. I think a bold, straight forward plan is best. I want you to march into the Adeyaka building during business hours and the more people that notice you there, the better. I want you to go straight to his office and tell him I know exactly what he's doing to my company and that it would be in his best interest to stop."

"So, you want us to intimidate him?" Sakura asked, a smile growing on her lips. She didn't get to intimidate often, but she always loved the shocked expressions on people's faces when they realized that the petite, pink haired woman in front of them was capable of snapping them like a twig.

"Yes," Chokujou replied. "And if possible, anyone you meet on the way, secretaries, delivery boys, everyone. I want them to know what kind of man they're working for. If I'm lucky, maybe a few of them will even quit and come looking for a job here."

"Is that all?" Kakashi asked, mentally ticking off their assigned tasks and concluding this mission should be quite simple if everything went well.

"No," Chokujou said, his charming smile turning slightly wicked. "I happen to know his desk is a beautiful, hand carved, teak heirloom. He beat me out for it at a charity auction. It would be a nice touch to drive my point home by smashing it to bits."

It was Sakura's turn to grin.

"Consider it done."

"Excellent," their client chuckled just as their food arrived.

Sakura dug in vivaciously, trying to remain at least remotely lady like as Kakashi talked over minute details such as what floor the executive suite was on, where they should enter from, what time they should strike and the like. Sakura let him take care of all the tedious work as she shoveled down the most exquisite omelet she had ever had while stealing glances at their current employer. She already knew she wouldn't get a good look at Kakashi's face while he ate. He was too quick with replacing his mask, but their new client was certainly pleasant to look at. He really was quite handsome, and if Sakura had been more outgoing and less moral, she might have considered asking him for a romp. She was sure he slept in a king size bed with silk sheets, and if he was as suave behind closed doors as he was in public, he was bound to be a great cure for her sexual dry spell. However, she doubted Kakashi would consider it professional to proposition a client. She would have to let her fantasy remain a fantasy, right along side the one of Kakashi's impressive, but stamina-lacking cock.

This mission needed to hurry up and end already so she could get back home. However, listening to Kakashi and Chokujou talk, that might be sooner than expected. Judging from their conversation, this mission was sounding like a piece of cake.

XXXXX

"That mission was a piece of cake," Sakura remarked brightly as they walked away calmly from the Adeyaka building.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed calmly, walking with a lazy slouch even though ten minutes ago he had been the reaper incarnate, a menacing and frightening figure looming over the president of the rival corporation, who had in fact, turned out to be comically short and slightly overweight. "But did you really have to punch such a big whole in the floor?"

Sakura giggled innocently, recalling with glee the crater her charka laden fist had put in the intricate tile mosaic that made up the floor of Adeyaka's main lobby.

"How was I supposed to know we'd catch him on his way to lunch?" she asked with a smile. "And since we didn't make it up to his office, I had to destroy _something_ to compensate for his desk remaining intact."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, I suppose our client will be pleased that there were so many witnesses. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them quit within the hour."

"Yeah, the president looked about ready to piss himself when you listed off all the things Chokujou caught him doing," Sakura grinned. "Especially with that scary voice of yours. You sure know how to freak someone out."

Kakashi was about to remark that it was not a 'scary voice' and that he was merely speaking firmly to make sure there was no question on the accused man's part as to what would happen if his subordinates were caught sneaking into their client's company again. However, he found it to be too much of a bother. The threats he had spoken were, of course, empty since they would probably be back on the road to Konoha before the sun set, but they didn't have to know that.

All that was left now was to report back to Chokujou in his penthouse office and collect their paychecks.

XXXXX

Apparently, Keikou Choukujou's company was called Gendai, for it was written in large, eloquent script across the mural that adorned the main lobby. The floor here looked like imported tile as opposed to the finely crafted mosaic Sakura had so recently destroyed, but it still looked classy, and very, very expensive.

They took the elevator to the top floor and entered a waiting room where a very pretty secretary sat behind a desk. She was just as wispy and alluring as the woman they had talked to last night at the high-priced hotel, only this one was wearing a short skirt that revealed impossibly long legs. Sakura noted a bit bitterly that Kakashi helped himself to a long, though cleverly discreet gander as the secretary instructed them to pass through the double doors to where her boss was waiting for them. Sakura wondered if Kakashi would ever look at _her_ legs like that, althoughthey were hardly long and slender considering she had a compact build and highly developed muscles. She would never look like a model in a mini skirt. Hell, she would probably never even _wear_ a mini skirt. They were horribly impractical. But now, after discovering Kakashi's hidden asset, she would mind if he threw a few approving glances her way every now and then.

She looked down at her own red zipper top, pale pink skirt and black shorts. The skirt reached to her mid thigh, covering plenty of skin, and while it was practical for her purposes, she couldn't help but feel a little frumpish when compared with the willowy woman currently shuffling papers.

Choukujou was on the phone when they entered, apparently negotiating a business deal, but as soon as he saw them he gestured for them to have a seat in two comfortable looking chairs and quickly wrapped up his call before looking at them expectantly.

"So, did it go well?"

"It went perfectly," Kakashi replied. "Although we ended up intercepting him in the lobby rather than in his office. We made quite a scene I'm afraid."

"So a lot of people saw?" he asked, blue-green eyes gleaming.

"Every employee he has probably saw," Sakura chimed in. "And if they didn't, they're going to hear about it when they see the hole I put in his floor."

"In the lobby?" the young man asked.

"Yup."

"Right through his mosaic?"

"Yup."

He grinned mischievously like a small boy who had just discovered the fun of burning ants with a magnifying glass.

"If his expression was anything to go by," Kakashi added. "I doubt you'll be having trouble with any interferences in the future."

"Well," Chokujou said, standing to shake their hands. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

Sakura noted that his hands were warm and dry and strong and immediately began to imagine what they would feel like if they touched her other places. She really needed to get a hold of herself because her mind seemed to be living in the gutter these past few days.

"I had the same room you stayed in last night prepared for you if you would like to rest another night and set out tomorrow morning," Choukujou offered kindly.

At his words, both shinobi gave him quizzical glances.

"Room? We didn't hear anything about a room," Kakashi said a little too sharply. If it turned out they had stayed in that god forsaken mansion when they could have been warm and safe in a luxury hotel, he was going to be more than a little aggravated.

"When I received word that Konoha had accepted my mission request, I sent a follow-up letter detailing accommodations. Did it not reach you?" Chokujou asked.

"Apparently not," the sliver haired man grumbled sourly from beneath his mask while Sakura looked equally perturbed.

"I apologize for such an error," their client said sincerely. "I know hotels around here are not cheap. I shall reimburse you in full for whatever you had to pay."

"We didn't exactly stay in a hotel," Sakura said sulkily, all the more annoyed that they could have spent all their funds for a night's rest and been paid back.

Chokujou didn't seem put off at all by the sudden change of disposition in the two people in front of him.

"Well if you didn't stay at a hotel, where did you stay?" he asked, looking with concern at Sakura expectantly.

"We…um…" Sakura began, a little embarrassed to disclose where they had spent the night. "We sort of camped out in that old mansion on the hill."

There was a pregnant pause as the company president looked hard at Sakura and then at Kakashi.

"You're kidding."

"No, no. We're quite serious," Kakashi grumbled, still upset about the whole thing. This was the last time he ever let Sakura pick their resting place for the night. The twisted and erotic dreams he had experienced in that dilapidated old house still plagued his brain, and the fact he had woken up with his pants unzipped and covered in the dried remains of one hell of an orgasm was even more unsettling, although he had no intention of divesting any of those particular details to his pink haired partner.

"But nobody ever goes up there," their client said, blue eyes wide in disbelief. "The place is haunted."

"Yes, we heard about that," Sakura said, trying to force a smile to assure their employer that she thought the whole idea was silly.

"Well, did you see anything?" Chokujou prompted. "Most people foolish enough to go there claim to."

"Nope," the kunoichi said with a brittle laugh. "Didn't see a thing; just a lot of cobwebs and dust."

Kakashi immediately picked up on her lie and eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she had been hiding something from him the same way he had from her. If so, that would account for the unusual silence between them earlier that morning. Chokujou, however, seemed to believe her.

"Really? That's quite interesting. I believe you two are the first people that haven't been scared off in a long time."

"What's the story behind that place anyway?" Kakashi asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral when really, he was dying to know just what the hell was lurking in that rambling old house.

Chokujou sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers as a frown formed on his handsome features, erasing the dimple Sakura found so endearing.

"Well, the story goes that about sixty years ago, a wealthy man took the town's most beautiful woman as his bride. He thought the world of her, but what he didn't know is that she carried out one promiscuous affair after another behind his back."

"Did he ever find out?" Sakura asked eagerly, and Kakashi thought that for someone who didn't believe in ghosts, she was quite interested in the story the president was telling.

"No," he replied. "He died suddenly of a heart attack after being married for only two years. They never had any children together and so all of his assets went to his wife. However, her string of affairs only carried on. It's rumored she made it with a man in a bathroom stall at her husband's funeral."

Sakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing, putting together pieces of the puzzle in her head as Chokujou continued.

"She always had a lover over at the house, and some people claimed to see more than one arrive at a time. Countless men and even a few women were seduced by her beauty and charm, and after her husband died, by her money too. Everyone wanted to marry her and claim the fortune she possessed, but she never wanted more from them than their bodies. Rumor has it, a man went and fell in love with her and after his requests for a serious relationship were rejected over and over, he grew angry and jealous, especially when she continued to sleep with half the town."

"Did he kill her?" Sakura gasped, green eyes shining in anticipation.

"Of course," he replied. "And quite unpleasantly too. The story goes that he strapped her to the bondage table she kept downstairs and…"

He paused as if he wasn't sure he should divulge the gruesome details, but eventually, decided to continue.

"And forced her to drink a deadly poison, professing his love for her all the while before killing himself with a bullet to the head. When they were found, it was reported that she had a whole basement full of sex memorabilia, but I can't really confirm that. In either case, she's dead and gone. The story is so old I can't even remember her name any more."

"Well, a death like that would certainly give her a reason to stick around," Kakashi noted casually, trying to ignore the cold ball of fear in the pit of his stomach that his erotic dreams may not have been just dreams after all.

"That's for sure," their client agreed. "And she's still there, because every demolition crew I've sent there has returned white as a sheet and refused to go back, even if it's the middle of the day."

"Wait, you mean you own that place?" Sakura asked, shifting in her plush chair.

Chokujou nodded.

"I bought the property a while back, intending to build a beach house there since the view is fantastic, but I can't get anyone to tear it down, let alone build me a new one. I'm afraid it hasn't been much of an investment, even if the lot was dirt cheap."

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as if he had just gotten a wonderful idea, deep blue orbs shifting from Sakura to Kakashi excitedly.

"You've already spent a whole night there, so you're proven to me that you're different from all the rest I've sent to deal with this problem. How would you feel about getting rid of that ghost for me?"

A dumbfounded moment of silence passed before Kakashi spoke.

"We're shinobi, not exorcists. I'm afraid we wouldn't know where to begin in exterminating a ghost."

"And if you recall," Sakura chimed in, a little too eager to make a point. "We didn't see anything that night. Maybe the ghost won't appear for us at all."

Chokujou was thoughtful a moment and then leaned forward, setting folded hands neatly on his desk. He looked cool and composed and ready to make them a deal. Sakura wondered if this was how he looked during all of his business meetings.

"Tell you what," he said, looking back and forth between the two Leaf nin. "I'll give you two thousand apiece if you just _attempt _to get rid of her. I'm not expecting anything of you except that you go back to that house and see if you can coax her out. If you _do _manage to exterminate her, I'll give you a million to split and I'll do it under the table in cash. You're village will never know it happened and won't demand a cut of it."

Sakura's head began buzzing, internal cogs turning as her clever mind tried to process the information. A million? Did he just say a million? The man sure knew how to drive a bargain. Suddenly, spending another night in that house didn't seem so bad for an easy two thousand, and if they succeeded…

Sakura was usually not swayed so easily by money, but she was tired of living in her dingy studio apartment because she couldn't afford anything better. Being a medic may be satisfying in that she saved many lives, but it sure didn't pay a whole lot. If they succeeded, she could move into a decent apartment and not have to worry about rent for years. The prospect was very tempting.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said sternly, having absolutely no intention of going back to that house. "But we simply can't—"

"We'll do it," Sakura cut in, giving Chokujou a reassuring smile. "I can't promise results but we'll give it a try."

"Splendid!" the business man beamed. "I'll make sure your room is still available at the Yutaka grand hotel. Since nobody is staying in the penthouse at the moment, it's yours. Just tell the woman at the front desk your names and she'll show you right on up. Give me a call on my private line when you're through, no matter the hour and let me know how it went."

Kakashi was still sputtering in shock as Sakura thanked the young president and dragged him from the eloquent office to the elevator. He was so shaken up he didn't even steal a final glance at the secretary's legs as they walked by. It wasn't until they were in the elevator that Kakashi found his voice. He turned to his partner who was leaning casually against the back wall of the elevator, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, raising his voice slightly in frustration. She knew he hadn't wanted to go to that place and now she was making him go back? Where the hell did she get off accepting missions for the two of them?

She seemed annoyingly unperturbed by his anger and smiled at him knowingly.

"Come on Kakashi, it's an easy two thousand, and if we do manage to do this, it's five hundred thousand each. You could buy the whole Icha Icha collection thirty times over."

Kakashi growled angrily. She was missing the point and seemed completely unconcerned with his opinion.

One long stride carried him directly in front of her in the confined space and he slammed a palm against the wall by her head, making her jump at the sudden noise.

"How the hell are you planning on accomplishing this? You don't even believe in ghosts, Sakura."

He towered over her smaller form, his masked face not as expressive as the angry aura around him. She had seen Kakashi fight when he was mad and knew it wasn't a good idea to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

She tried to slip away from him and distance herself a little but he slapped his other hand on the opposite side of her head, caging her in. She could feel his body heat wash against her and despite the pulsating anger surrounding her, she felt her cheeks flush a little at the erotic memory of him that slipped unbidden to the front of her brain.

"Kakashi," she began, not sure why she was telling him this. "I…I saw something happen in that mansion last night. I think I saw a ghost and I think I believe in them now."

The tall man's eyes narrowed at her words. He hadn't been expecting her to confess to having a change of heart, but if that was the case, why on earth would she ever want to go back to that place?

"What did you see, Sakura?" he asked, his voice low and hushed but still holding an underlying current of anger.

His question amped up her blush until her cheeks burned. Was she really going to tell her sensei that she saw him spill his load all over himself in the middle of a romp with a poltergeist? He might call her a liar, or even a pervert, but she knew what she saw, even if she couldn't explain it.

"Well…" she began, eyes darting around as she suddenly found herself unable to meet the gaze of his uncovered eye. "I…um…saw you get slapped…and I saw everything that happened before that."

Kakashi's eye widened in understanding. So, she had seen his manhood, uncovered and probably erect. That made things a little awkward, didn't it? But he still didn't understand how he had gotten in that state in the first place, because _he_ certainly hadn't pulled himself free of his pants in the middle of the night, so what had?

"And what was it exactly that slapped me?" he questioned, remembering how he had awoken with a stinging sensation on his cheek but with no one in the room to blame besides Sakura, who he had thought was asleep. Now he knew that hadn't been the case.

"Well…" Sakura began again, still hesitant to speak and still finding the wall over his shoulder more interesting to look at than his face. "The thing is, I couldn't really see her, but I could hear her breathe…and moan, and I could see what she was doing to your body. But…"

Kakashi paled a little, finally letting his arms drop to his sides and taking a step away from her.

"So…you mean she…"

"Yeah," Sakura replied with a nervous laugh. "I guess you had sex with a ghost Kakashi."

Apparently, he didn't find it very funny. He looked at her, dark eye smoldering with renewed anger.

"And you expect me to go back there after what happened?"

"Come on," she pleaded, knowing she wouldn't be able to do this alone. "It's not like you'll be sleeping again. You'll be awake and able to stop her if she tries anything."

"And how are you so sure I can stop her?" Kakashi growled.

Sakura was about to answer when the elevator suddenly started to move. It appeared that neither of them had remembered to push the button for the ground floor when they got on.

Sakura remained quiet the rest of the ride, not wanting to talk about ghosts in the presence of whoever might get in the elevator with them.

They stopped once at the fifth floor where two men in business suits got on, and then rode uninterrupted to the bottom floor.

Kakashi stalked out of the elevator, making a beeline for the exit and not even bothering to make sure Sakura was behind him. She had to almost jog to keep up with his long strides but managed to catch his elbow once they were out in the street.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked in frustration. "Why are you being like this?"

Kakashi gave her a sideways glance, still walking rapidly until a sharp tug on his elbow forced him to stop. He whirled on her, growling in aggravation but Sakura didn't even blink. It appeared she was just as annoyed with him as he was with her.

"Maybe it's because I don't like the thought of being dragged back to that place, especially now that I know what went on there the first time. This may surprise you, but I don't give a damn about the money he offered us, and if you want the one million, you can go get it by yourself."

He turned and began to walk away again but Sakura would not be deterred.

"Kakashi, wait!"

He stopped, erect spine betraying his anger, but didn't turn around.

"I'll make you a deal," Sakura said, coming up beside him.

She was getting desperate to make him cooperate with her. It was true she wouldn't mind the money if they were somehow successful, but she was also insanely curious about that ghost. She had never believed in them before, but now she had seen evidence of their existence with her very own eyes, and the medical scientist in her wanted to collect more data, although she wasn't going to tell Kakashi that.

"I'll buy you lunch and then we go to that house, just until sundown. If nothing happens, we leave, end of story, and we can spend the rest of the night in the hotel room that's waiting for us before going back to Konoha tomorrow.

Kakashi snorted ineloquently.

"A free lunch is hardly a fair trade for what you're asking of me," he said, looking down at her with an expression that was clearly not amused. "What else is in it for me?"

Sakura was about to tell him that the price of a meal at any of the restaurants in the area was something he should be grateful he wouldn't have to pay, especially since she would have to use the money from their recently completed mission to do so, but she had a much more cutting answer ready for him.

"You'll be able to sleep at night knowing that nothing happened to me because you didn't refuse to be there and protect me."

She saw him wince and smirked. She had lost count of the times he had vowed to protect the members of Team Seven when they were still fresh faced genin, and he still felt a sense of duty to keep them safe when he was with them. Sakura was a respectable kunoichi but she was not above playing a little dirty to get her way.

Her partner opened his mouth to refuse, but no words came out. Instead, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized she was right. She was obviously determined to go with or without him, and if he didn't go with her, he would spend the night worrying. It wasn't that he didn't think her a capable ninja, but she was going up against something quite different from the enemies they usually faced.

He shook his head in disbelief at the fact that she had just talked him into doing what he had sworn he wouldn't for any sum of money. How did women learn to be so manipulative?

"Alright Sakura, you win," he admitted reluctantly. "But I hope you're prepared, because I'm going to order the most expensive thing on the menu."

The kunoichi groaned inwardly, knowing Kakashi would make good on his threat. He would probably order dessert too just to spite her, even though he didn't like sweets. She really hoped she could figure out a way to kill something that was already dead, because at this rate, she wouldn't have much money left over after bribing her former sensei with outrageously pricy food.

XXXXX

It was a little after four in the afternoon when they arrived back at the mansion, bellies full and Sakura's wallet almost empty. He _had_ ordered dessert just as she predicted, although they ended up sharing it, and the creamy blend of white and dark chocolate mousse was so divine that she found it almost worthy of its ridiculous price tag.

The sun was shining brightly since the storm had passed on some time last night, and now the house didn't look quite so foreboding, just old and neglected, although they both knew there was something more sinister inside.

"Why don't we start exploring the place from the top floor down," Sakura suggested as she noticed a broken window on the fourth floor that would allow them easy entry. Considering the time of year and how far south they were, she figured they had less than four hours of daylight left. With so little time left to accomplish their task, she wasn't going to spend it waiting around and hoping their target would come to them.

Kakashi shrugged, apparently having no opinion on the matter. As it was, he looked absolutely miserable, even with half his face covered and it was obvious he wanted to get as far away from this place as he could. However, he would have to endure another four hours before he could put some distance between himself and the mansion.

Sakura ran up the front of the building easily, feet moving lightly over the cracked and faded plaster until she reached the fourth floor window and jumped inside, twisting her nimble body to avoid the shards of broken glass jutting out of the splintering wooden frame.

Kakashi sighed, wondering how the hell he had ended up in this mess before following her. He entered the darkened room and took in the looming white figures around him which he soon recognized to be various articles of furniture covered with sheets for protection against the dirt and dust.

"Well," Sakura said, heading for the door on the far side of the room that led out into the rest of the house. "Let's get started."

"And what exactly are we looking for?" Kakashi asked, noting the bed in one corner had not been covered in a protective sheet and dust and dried leaves now covered what was probably a hand quilted duvet.

"I…well…" Sakura trailed off, before turning to give him a nervous smile while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Kakashi sighed.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"I'll know it when I see it," she assured, though her words didn't inspire much confidence.

She opened the door, having to pull harder than normal to get the rusted knob to turn, and Kakashi was momentarily enveloped in darkness as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

"In retrospect, we probably should have brought a flashlight," Kakashi observed when they found themselves in a long hallway lined with doors. The light from their opened door didn't penetrate the gloom very far and it was obvious that searching the house in the dark would prove problematic.

"Let's use this," Sakura suggested, finding a long tapered candle set in an intricately crafted silver holder. The wick hadn't even been burnt yet and considering there were switches on the walls, proving the house had used electricity at one point, she wondered if it was simply a decorative item.

She plucked the candle and its holder off the table and held it out to Kakashi who took the hint, forming a few simple hand seals before taking a small breath and blowing out a puff of flame that lit the dusty wick.

Sakura held the candle out in front of her, letting the small light lead the way, even if it only pushed the gloom back a few feet. If this was the only illumination they had, it might take longer than expected to search the whole house, although if they were lucky, they wouldn't have to search much before what they were looking for found them. If it did, Sakura didn't have a clue as to what she would do then.

XXXXX

Three and a half hours later, they had discovered more guest bedrooms than she could count along with half a dozen bathrooms. There was also a ballroom, a sun room, an extensive kitchen, and an archaic washroom as well as the master bedroom, the sprawling living room where they had slept the night before, the reception hall and a game room complete with a dusty old billiards table. They had encountered many a spider and plenty of dust, but nothing spooky or supernatural that might lead them in the direction of their target, and nothing that gave them any clues of how to get rid of her if they found her. The atmosphere was creepy and the house unnaturally quiet as they strained their ears, listening for anything that might tell them there was another presence nearby, but they heard nothing but the hushed whispers of their own voice as they talked to each other.

The master bedroom was the only place that gave any real insight to the woman that used to live in the rambling old house. There were no pictures of the woman with her husband, but in the bedroom there hung one exquisitely painted portrait of a young woman with ebony hair, alabaster skin and blue eyes that would put even Naruto's to shame. She was petite but seemed to have a curvaceous figure, for the curves showed a little even in the decorative kimono she wore in the picture. She was a truly a beauty, exotic and alluring, her high cheekbones and full lips looking irresistible even in the painting. And yet, there was something dangerous about her as well, as if she was the type of woman that would only bring trouble if you fell for her. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it, but something about her dark eyes, sultry and tempting, promised dark pleasure and perhaps more suffering than the average person was able to endure. It might have simply been the way the artist had painted his subject, but Sakura felt uneasy all the same.

It appeared they had searched the entire house until Sakura opened a door she had assumed to be a closet, only to find a stairway that descended into darkness so deep that the candle only illuminated the first few steps.

"The basement," Sakura whispered, remembering what Chokujou said about where the woman's body had been found. She had a feeling that if there was any one place they were most likely to find their ghost, this was it.

Kakashi came up behind her, looking over her shoulder into the seemingly bottomless darkness.

"We're going down there, aren't we?" he sighed, not sounding pleased about it at all.

"Of course," Sakura said, trying to hide that fact that her gut was telling her she really didn't want to go down there either. Normally, she paid closer attention to her instincts, knowing the feeling of unease had saved her life more than once, but not going down those steps meant no money, and so she pressed on in spite of her shinobi intuition.

"This keeps getting better and better," he grumbled, following after the pink haired woman as she slowly began to descend down the steps.

The narrow hallway was longer than Sakura had guessed, angling down sharply until finally spilling out into one large room, at least Sakura guessed it to be large from the cold draft since her single candle didn't do much to illuminate the space.

Kakashi was right behind her, shuffling gingerly through the darkness so as not to bump into anything. As he moved, his arm brushed against something and after asking Sakura to bring her candle closer, he realized it was a small, waist high table cluttered with candles in assorted holders.

"Maybe this part of the house was never wired for electricity," the Copy nin remarked, holding up the candles one by one for Sakura to light with her own.

"Perhaps," she replied thoughtfully, lighting what was probably two dozen candles packed tightly onto the wooden tabletop. "But it seems a little inefficient to have had to light all of these every time anyone came down here."

With the additional light, they could now see that the room was indeed quite large, and though there were objects in the room, they couldn't quite make them out yet. However, a similar table resided at the far end so they went to it, hoping to find more candles to light.

They could see now that the walls, floors and ceiling were made entirely of stone, making the place resemble a medieval dungeon more than on offshoot of an elaborate mansion, but they didn't know how true that comparison was until they lit the second large batch of candles was alight.

"Holy shit," Kakashi breathed in awe as the objects around the room were illuminated in the flickering glow of nearly fifty candles. All around them were devices that, to the untrained eye, looked to be straight out of a torture chamber, although Kakashi knew the true intent of their use.

"Are these what I think they are?" Sakura grimaced, eyeing a rack of leather whips, cuffs, binding straps and blindfolds.

"Yes," Kakashi said, noting the metal hooks and rings in the low ceiling that were almost certainly used to suspend people from. "I think it would be in our best interest to not touch anything."

The kunoichi nodded in agreement, wide eyed, horrified, and somehow strangely curious about the devices all around her. Despite being no stranger to sex, she felt almost virginal in this room designed for dark pleasure. She gazed at a strange, chest high device that looked like a long, high table, except the top was comprised of two slanted sides coming together like a roof of a house. She could imagine what it would feel like for a woman to sit on such an apparatus without clothes on, legs straddling the contraption so the pointed corner would cut into the most sensitive places on the female body and inflict painful pleasure if one was aroused enough for such a thing.

Kakashi gave a low whistle as he observed a tray full of what appeared to be nipple clamps and long, phallic shapes rods of various sizes and textures, right next to a chair with immobilizing wrist and ankle shackles. This woman had to have been some kind of freak to have a collection like this. She had probably been into doing things that Kakashi hadn't even imagined, which was saying quite a lot considering he was quite open to experimentation.

Although Sakura had a perfectly healthy sexual appetite, this place was starting to give her the creeps, especially when her eyes fell upon a sturdy looking bondage table. Chokujou's story came back to her and she remembered where the woman's body had been found.

"Kakashi," she began, about to suggest that perhaps they should leave since they had now searched the whole house without finding the supernatural presence they were looking for, but they were interrupted by a soft gust of wind that made the candles around them flicker wildly.

She turned to look at her partner, the hair on the back of her neck standing at attention when she felt something watching them, even though there was no other figure in the room. Suddenly, the temperature around them plummeted far too rapidly to be natural, until their breathing produced long plumes of white vapor.

"Well, Sakura," Kakashi said, his voiced hushed and full of tension as his eyes darted around, trying to pinpoint the other presence now with them. "Is this what you were looking for?"

"Yeah," Sakura whimpered, equally skittish as she tried to look everywhere at once. "But what do we do _now_?"

"You're the one that accepted this ghost hunt, not me." Kakashi accused, muscles taut as his body prepared to flee.

"Ok," Sakura said, watching goose bumps rise on her skin from both the chill and her own fear. "Then I think we should probably start running."

The silver haired man couldn't agree more, but just as he prepared to dash back towards the stairs after his partner, an unseen force pushed him violently, knocking him backwards into the chair he had been previously examining, causing him to cry out in surprise. Before he could right himself, the metal shackles at his wrists and ankles squeezed closed, binding him to the seat.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, skidding to a halt and racing back to his side.

She tried prying the metal rings open, but even with her inhuman strength, the metal wouldn't budge.

"Shit, what the hell is wrong with this thing?" she cursed when even a solid punch to the chair's wooden leg produced no effect.

The Copy nin's normally calm demeanor was slipping as panicked breaths forced his chest into a rapid rise and fall.

"It's _her_," he whispered, somehow knowing that, as long as the female poltergeist wanted him trapped in his seat , nothing Sakura did would free him.

The kunoichi made her way around to the back of the chair, looking for an alternate means of releasing her sensei from his bonds. She was frantically pulling at the back with no result when the metallic sound of a moving zipper cut through the air.

Sakura watched in fascinated horror over Kakashi's shoulder as the fly of his pants slid down, moved by hands neither of them could see.

"It looks like she can't stop pursuing men, even in death," the kunoichi growled angrily, doubling her efforts to try and tear the chair apart and free the specter's captive.

"Well, can you get us out of here so she can stop pursuing _me_?" he asked anxiously, looking down at his lap with one wide eye.

Kakashi swallowed audibly as he felt invisible fingers reach inside the gap of his opened pants and close around the flesh of his softened manhood within. He couldn't help the frightened whimper he let out as his cock was pulled out into the open, now knowing for a fact that strange and erotic sensations that had filled his dreams the previous night had been rooted in reality.

He gripped the arms of the wooden chair desperately, finding himself somehow sapped of strength as she began to stroke him, long, cool fingers wrapping around him sensuously. Even though he couldn't remember ever being so terrified, he had to admit that she was damn good at inspiring arousal, for he felt his blood start to pump into his lower regions despite his fervent attempts to keep himself soft in her invisible hands.

Sakura walked around to the other side of the chair and slammed a chakra laden fist into the wooden arm, hoping to smash it and free at least one of Kakashi's limbs, but it only resulted in her hand crushing uselessly into the wood and she cursed softly as she felt some of her knuckles shift and crack. She would have to fix those later. Whatever force field or alteration of particles or other strange technique the ghost was using, she wasn't going to get past it with brute strength.

Her eyes strayed to Kakashi's lap where he was already beginning to swell, and she could see his skin stretch and move as the apparition jerked her hand over his length. She heard him let out a soft groan through gritted teeth when ghostly woman did something he liked, even though he was trying his best to not enjoy it. Before long he was completely hard and, even in their current predicament, Sakura found herself impressed.

No image Kakashi could bring to mind would wilt his now very solid cock. Images of Gai in that green abomination of spandex, the Sandaime…naked, Naruto snoring loudly with a snot bubble inflating and deflating in his nose. Nothing was helping, and his breath caught in his throat when a weight settle across his thighs and something that felt suspiciously like hands press his shoulders back against the chair. Her skin was icy, her breath like a winter wind against his face, and though he couldn't see her, he knew she was there, straddling his spread legs and positioning herself just above his engorged manhood.

"Sakura," Kakashi panted, his body shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. "Stop her! She's going to—ahh!"

His head fell back as he felt something slick and incredibly _cold_ encase him in one swift movement. From all of his prior experiences with women, he knew she had just impaled herself, for there was no wet tightness in the world that compared to a women's most intimate place. But though it should have been blazing hot and pulsing with life, this was a frigid sensation that was simultaneously as vile as it was pleasant. She was squeezing him with feminine muscles, her canal rippling around his cock in a way that should have been exquisite, and though he let out a pleasured moan, the cold, ethereal flesh around him made his skin crawl.

Sakura saw his reaction and realized what was happening, but had no idea how to stop it.

"Kakashi, I can't break the chair," she cried helplessly, stepping to the front again to face him. "She's doing something to neutralize my attacks."

"Well then hit _her_, damn it!" Kakashi groaned as unseen hips rolled against him in such a way that made his stomach turn and his balls tighten.

"But I can't even see her. Can I even touch her?" Sakura argued, her voice taking on a panicked edge as the ghost continued to have her way with her ex sensei. She could hear soft, feminine moans of pleasure mixed in with ragged breaths, just as she had the night before and she knew that while the former owner of this mansion was no longer part of the world of the living, she was certainly present with them now.

"Well she _feels_ real enough," Kakashi choked out as the poltergeist riding him began to bounce a little faster. He hadn't even been inside her a minute and already he felt like he was ready to blow.

Sakura looked a little skeptical, reaching forward to touch Kakashi's shoulder and noted that though her hand passed through space easily, coming to rest on Kakashi's body, the air in front of him was so cold it felt like it was burning her skin.

"But," she began uncertainty.

"Just do it!" he half begged, half moaned as he felt his unwanted lover's breath panting in his ear and felt her contract around him even tighter.

That was all it took to send him over the edge, and suddenly, the heat inside him exploded, contrasting sharply to the icy feminine walls that surrounded him. Hot seed spurted forth in milky ropes, splattering his pants and the floor, but he had hardly come down from his high before he felt her momentarily lift off of him and take him in her hand, jerking him rough and fast until he grew hard again.

Sakura watched wide eyed as Kakashi reach his peak, milky liquid pumping from his manhood in the flickering candlelight. If he hadn't been cuffed to a chair while being assaulted by a ghost, she would have found the scene quite erotic, though it was a little disappointing that he had hardly held out a minute. Once again she wondered if her sensei was that quick, or if the phantom was just that good.

Kakashi was panting, his breath coming in hot gasps against his mask which the ghost hadn't even bothered removing. His body was stressed by having to grow hard again so soon after release, but he was helpless to protest and soon he had become fully erect. He felt the specter slide back down his shaft, her freezing sex only making his cock throb hotter.

"Fuck, she wants to go another round," he groaned, writhing helplessly in his chair as his stomach clenched and a pained pleasure seared along his nerve endings. It was too much all at once yet he had little choice but to bear it. His shirt bunched at his shoulders where her hands gripped him, icy fingers digging into his skin.

But now the kunoichi had recovered her wits enough to prepare an attack. She stepped back a little, charging her fist with a small amount of chakra and took a swing, making sure her blow fell short of her sensei's chest. Just as she had feared, her attack passed right through Kakashi's assailant as if there were nothing there at all, but her chakra had a very interesting and unexpected affect. Sakura's energy seemed to drain off of her hand and over the ghost's unseen form, outlining her for just a moment in shimmering energy and making her transparent body temporarily visible.

"What the…" Kakashi breathed as he caught a glimpse of that same pretty face he had seen in the giant oil painting in the master bedroom, only now it was contorted in primal expressions of pleasure. "Sakura, inject her with more chakra!"

The kunoichi complied, reaching both hands into the seemingly empty space in front of Kakashi and pumping destructive power into the area. The energy dispersed over the phantom's form once more until her whole body was visible and Sakura could now see she was devoid of all clothing, her figure petite but curvaceous in all the right places and long hair flying as she tossed her head in pleasure. Even in death, she was beautiful, untouched by age or decay as time ceased to have an effect on her.

Although she was no longer invisible, Sakura's efforts didn't seem to disturb the ghost in the slightest. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge Sakura as her hips continued to grind against Kakashi heatedly, small hands gripping his shoulders. The Copy nin couldn't help but watch helplessly as the woman rode him. She was still translucent and when he looked down to his lap he could see his own member, swollen and on the verge of release. She was so cold, do devoid of life, and yet she was pushing his body to its limits. As much as he didn't want to give in and reach his peak again, especially in front of Sakura, her slick tightness was making it increasingly difficult to hold back.

To Sakura's dismay, pumping the succubus full of chakra made her no more solid than she had been before, rendering all physical attacks useless. In fact, the aroused poltergeist seemed to be feeding off the energy, growing even more enthusiastic as she bounced in Kakashi's lap, her sex making wet, vulgar sounds with every twist of her hips. The ghost was moaning loudly now with reckless abandon, almost screaming in her ecstasy and the sound was almost as chilling as the air around them.

The medic was at a loss. This chakra was used to destroy, its power released to tear her opponents apart piece by piece, and here, this apparition was only growing stronger. If she couldn't destroy her with power meant to kill, then what else could she do?

Kakashi groaned again, the sound bordering on one of pain as an idea began to form in Sakura's brilliant mind. A ghost was dead, therefore it could not be killed. Wouldn't it make sense then that energy used to bring life might injure it in the same way destructive power hurt the living? After all, her chakra had only served to make the apparition stronger. She could only hope that her medicinal powers would have the opposite effect.

There was only one way to find out.

Immediately, Sakura flooded her hands with the healing charka she had so carefully cultivated as a medic, pushing the energy out into space and was immediately rewarded with a feminine wail of agony.

The energy shimmering over the phantasm's surface morphed to the medicinal green color of Sakura's healing chakra, illuminating her form, and the spirit immediately stopped her sexual assault on Kakashi, twisting in his lap to try and get away from the kunoichi's attack. The pink haired woman refused to let up even for a moment, pushing as much chakra into the ghost as she could. The energy was pouring from the kunoichi in a rushing stream, and even a living person would find themselves harmed more than healed by such a torrent of raw energy.

Kakashi watched in awe as the specter's face twisted into a tortured expression, her hands leaving his shoulders to press against his chest as she tried to dismount and flee, but Sakura kept her pinned with a steady stream of chakra, her ethereal form burning brighter and brighter green until the entire room was illuminated with its glow.

Suddenly, with a blood curdling wail, the ghost dissolved into a million little specs of light, overloaded by Sakura's life giving tide. The cloud of green light dispersed, drifting away and fading until the candles were the only lights left in the room.

Sakura collapsed onto her knees, suddenly exhausted from expending so much energy so quickly. Her eyelids felt very heavy and she felt herself beginning to drift out of consciousness. Her last thoughts as she fell into blackness was that the sound of splintering wood must mean that Kakashi had broken free of the chair, and that suddenly, the air around them seemed quite a bit warmer.

XXXXX

The second that his captor shimmered out of existence, Kakashi felt his strength returning, whatever spell she had cast on him finally breaking. He ripped his arms free of their restraints and tore away the shackles at his legs just in time to see Sakura slump to the ground, completely unconscious.

He rushed to her side, calling her name, but when he discovered a steady pulse and saw that she was breathing evenly, he relaxed. She had just exhausted herself, but with a little rest, she'd be fine.

He looked down to discover that he was quite a mess. Although his cock had softened now that it wasn't being constantly stimulated by a sadistic, deceased, sex addict, his pants were covered with the dried remnants of his first release. He cleaned himself off as best as he could and zipped up his fly, but he knew he still looked odd with such a mess staining the crotch of his pants. There was little he could do about that now. The important part was getting back to the hotel room Chokujou had promised them so Sakura could rest properly and he could get cleaned up.

Gently, he scooped her unconscious form into his arms and made his way to the stairs, not even bothering to blow out the many candles they had lit. This place could burn down for all he cared. He ascended the stairs and left the basement full of sexual sin behind, hoping that Sakura had indeed succeeded in destroying the woman's lingering spirit. What a mission this had turned out to be. He was willing to bet nobody back home would ever believe he'd had sex with a domineering ghost. Hell, he could hardly believe it himself.

XXXXX

The first thing Kakashi did after tucking Sakura into a heavenly looking king sized bed was take a long, hot shower. Chokujou had reserved the best room at his hotel for them, and the Copy nin had to admit he had never seen finer accommodations. The bedroom was spacious, as was the sitting room, kitchen and dining area. It made his own apartment back home seem like a jail cell. Even the bathroom was impressive with a large tub, complete with jets, and a separate shower, tiled in an iridescent blue green tile that was undoubtedly very, very expensive. The shower had multiple heads, including ones set in the wall that sprayed water horizontally. Kakashi wasn't one to indulge in anything but his Icha Icha, yet he found himself taking what had to be the longest shower of his life, letting the hot water and complimentary eucalyptus body wash his weary body and wash away the proof of his encounter with the ghost.

He wasn't sure how to feel about the whole ordeal. Violated? Yes. Terrified? Quite. Disgusted? He supposed so but he couldn't help a sense of morbid fascination at the strange turn of events. After all, she hadn't really harmed him. And though he was deeply embarrassed that his student had witnessed the proceedings, he had to admit, it was probably an experience few people had ever had, even though it wasn't one he ever wanted to repeat.

After dressing himself in a pair of boxers, for that was the only clean thing he had left, and washing out both pairs of soiled pants in the sink and hanging them over the shower to dry, he emerged into the bedroom to find Sakura still securely snuggled in the bed. She looked so small in the sea of white goose down comforter that he smiled. She had certainly grown a hell of a lot since the times when she was just a genin.

Kakashi wondered if things would be awkward between them after this, considering she had just watched him have intercourse with a supernatural being on two separate occasions. He decided he would worry about it tomorrow since he was far too exhausted to ponder the effects this mission would have on their previous, nearly non-existent relationship.

There was a phone on the nightstand so he called the number Chokujou had given him. The businessman picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"It's Kakashi. We're finished investigating the mansion and I believe your ghost problem is solved."

"Already?" the man answered, sounding quite surprised. "But the night has only just begun. How did you manage it so quickly?"

"A lot of unexpected things happened, but the bottom line is that we think the ghost is gone, although you may want to send a team over tomorrow just to make sure we didn't overlook anything."

"I see," Chokujou mused, still sounding a little stunned. "This is wonderful news. How on earth did you manage to get rid of her?"

"It's a long story," Kakashi said, knowing it was a tale that would get some serious editing before he retold it to anyone. "I'm afraid it will have to wait for tomorrow."

"Yes, yes of course," his client said. "I'm sure you and your partner are exhausted. Rest well tonight and I'll see you in my office in the morning."

Kakashi assured him they would see him as soon as they awoke the next morning and then hung up the phone, rubbing his temples wearily before standing.

He walked towards the doorway, intent on sleeping out on the couch and letting Sakura have the bed to herself when she stirred, curling onto her side and cracking a jade colored eye open.

"Where are you going?" she murmured softly, looking quite vulnerable in that big empty bed.

"I'll be out on the couch, Sakura. It's fine. Go back to sleep," he said, but she sat up, pulling the blanket tighter around her small form.

"You can sleep here. The bed is plenty big enough," she said, patting the unoccupied space beside her.

It was tempting to take her up on the offer. The bed looked divine and he imagined it was a great deal softer than the over-stuffed couch in the sitting room. However, when it came to denying himself life's pleasures, (outside of Icha Icha), he was almost on par with a saint.

"Sakura, I don't think I should be—"

"Please?"

Her green eyes had grown big and pleading, her pink hair falling around her shoulders softly.

"After everything that has happened…I'm a little freaked out. I don't want to be alone just yet so could you please stay? The bed is big enough and…"

She trailed off, looking at him hopefully. Her mouth had formed into a little pout and her eyes were just so big and…well…how the hell was he supposed to say no to eyes like that?

"Alright," he sighed quietly. "I'll stay."

He crossed the room and climbed in on the opposite side even though a voice in his head insisted this really wasn't a good idea. Sakura was a woman now, not just a little girl and they were both a little wounded and vulnerable after what they had just been through. This is when mistakes were made.

However, Kakashi soon forgot about all of that when his head came to rest on the pillow. He was suddenly in utter bliss as he settled into the softest, most wonderful bed he had ever laid on. In mere moments, he was sound asleep.

XXXXX

Sakura awoke to the soft sound of Kakashi's muted snoring. She cracked an eye open to see him across from her, illuminated slightly by the morning sunlight that filtered in around the drapes covering a panoramic window. Kakashi was laying face down in his pillow and she had to smother the urge to giggle, for she had always thought of him as the paradigm of stealth, but now here he was, blatantly snoring away. Maybe he was just as exhausted as she had been.

She moved to sit up but winced at a pain in her hand. She looked down to find her fist bruised and swollen and remembered she had fractured several bones while trying to free Kakashi the night before but had never gotten around to healing herself.

With renewed chakra, she reset the bones, wincing at the pain that was greater than normal since she had waited so long to patch herself up. She reduced the swelling and flushed out the blood that had gathered from broken vessels until the ugly purple bruising was completely gone and her hand was as fully repaired.

Taking care not to disturb her slumbering partner, Sakura crawled out of bed and tiptoed over to her pack which he had set by the bathroom door. After some rummaging, she pulled out an oversized T-shirt, thankful that she had decided to bring it just in case. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and they weren't exactly clean. Apparently Kakashi hadn't wanted to remove them from her before putting her to bed last night.

She entered the bathroom and nearly squealed in delight upon finding the expansive bathtub that was just too enticing to pass up. She hadn't had a bubble bath in ages, and from the looks of it, the hotel even provided the bubbles for her.

She cranked on the hot water and poured in the contents of a sleek looking bottle, inhaling deeply as the scent of eucalyptus and lavender filled the air. If Chokujou ever needed to hire a ninja again, she would gladly volunteer if it meant getting to stay in places like this. However, if she ever was offered another mission dealing with the supernatural, she would probably turn it down no matter how much the client offered to pay.

The thought led to another and she found herself wondering just what she would do with all the money she had managed to secure. It was more than she had ever made on a single mission and she was hoping it would buy her a nicer place than the studio apartment she had now. If she spent wisely, she might even have enough money left over to install her own fancy spa tub in her new place.

Sakura stripped off her clothes, and slipped into the steaming water, sighing in bliss as mountains of fragrant bubbles formed around her. She leaned over the side and found the switch for the tub's built in jets and almost moaned as the pressurized hot water began to hit her, kneading the stress from her sore muscles like numerous pairs of hands. Settling back against the tub and finding it contoured to support her head, she let herself relax completely, unable to remember the last time she had felt this pampered. Hell, she _deserved _a treat after what she had been through. She certainly hadn't expected the mission to turn out like this.

When Sakura had accepted the assignment, she had expected a the simple task of intimidating a few arrogant businessmen and maybe even roughing them up a little, but somehow she had gotten both Kakashi and herself tangled up in something far stranger, something neither logic nor wit could explain, and in the process, she had seen a very intimate side of her former sensei.

She sure as hell believed in ghosts now; this mission had ensured that. And she now shared Kakashi's deeply ingrained fear of them, although she had discovered a means of fighting back if she ever encountered one again. She shivered at the thought of the spirit's strange abilities, like making the chair her captive sat in all but indestructible. That thought led to the surreal image of the ghost's chakra covered form bouncing in her partner's lap erotically.

Something between Sakura's legs contracted sharply, almost like a hiccup, sending a warmth through her that had nothing to so with the hot bathwater. He mind began to conjure forbidden visions of herself in poltergeist's place, Kakashi's impressive member wedged deep inside her own body. She had never been with a man who was so well endowed and wondered what it would feel like to be filled so completely. Would it hurt, or would it be absolutely exquisite? From the way that ghostly woman had been moaning, she guessed it was the latter.

_Why don't you go find out for yourself?_

The thought came unbidden before Sakura could squelch it. It was almost like a disembodied voice had spoken inside her head, although Sakura thought she had lost the alternate personality that manifested when her outer half was still inhibited during her pre teen days. Perhaps she had returned to speak on this matter?

It was one thing to fantasize, but to actually sleep with the man who was her former teacher wasn't appropriate, especially on a mission. Yet, even while knowing this, she couldn't shake the nagging voice that told her there would be no better time than now to seduce the man that had recently piqued her sexual appetite.

Sakura shook her head, laughing off the idea. It was simply the thought of a sex deprived woman. Once she got home and arranged a little get together with one of the men who willingly helped her relieve her stress, she would be thinking clearly again.

But the images in her mind wouldn't go away. She pictured herself on her back or bent over a counter top as Kakashi drove into her, sometimes erotically slow, and sometimes with bone jarring intensity. He had proven himself to be something of a quick shot, but that was fixable with a little coaching, wasn't it? Maybe if she offered to help him with his little problem…

Her thighs rubbed together restlessly beneath the sudsy water, trying to alleviate the dull ache that had started to throb there. She wanted a man so badly, and right now, her mind was focused only on Kakashi.

Before she was even aware of her actions, Sakura had risen from the blissful haven of scented bathwater, turned off the jets, pulled the plug, and reached for an insanely fluffy white towel. She wiped away the beads of water clinging to her skin and slipped the oversized T-shirt over her head, foregoing panties since the shirt went down to her knees and she didn't have a clean pair anyway.

She left her towel in a damp heap and crept back out into the bedroom, smiling at the sight that greeted her. Kakashi had rolled onto his back, arm slung haphazardly over his face to block out the sunlight that was leaking through the curtains. Most of his face was covered but the blankets had shifted to become tangled around his waist, leaving his toned abdomen deliciously bare, and considering his neck and chin were exposed as well, it seemed Kakashi had foregone his customary mask.

It was like he was silently begging her to take advantage of him.

She padded over to the bed and sank onto its soft surface, crawling on all fours until she was hovering over his sleeping form. The cool air in the room was doing little to sooth her burning sex, which the material of her shirt barely covering the curve of her rear as she was bent over.

Sakura looked at Kakashi appreciatively, driven on by a strange desire that was making her more aggressive than usual. His naked torso was only making the impulse worse, calling to her like a siren song as his chest rose and fell in the peaceful rhythm of slumber.

She settled back on her haunches, weight coming to rest on his hips, which were still covered by the silken sheets. The movement caused him to stir and, with a sleepy groan, he stretched, moving his hand away from his face, exposing his visage to the pink haired kunoichi for the first time.

Sakura couldn't help her gleeful smile at his mistake, for she could now see quite clearly that the face he so often kept hid was an attractive one. He wasn't overly handsome but he was nice enough to look at, especially when she considered his fantastic body. The scar spanning the right side of his face was quite prevalent but not unsightly, for it complimented the numerous other scars on his body, betraying his long career as a ninja. While it might have turned off some women, Sakura found the evidence of his past battles extremely sexy. His other cheek bore a few pock marks, perhaps mementos of an earlier time when he hadn't had the clear skin he did now, although she imagined constantly covering his face with a mask might very well be the cause of breakouts. His chin bore the beginnings of silvery stubble, a result of being unable to shave since they had set out for their mission. She also noticed there were faint lines around his mouth and eyes that looked to her like creases caused by smiling rather than frowning. He definitely looked mature, but not exactly old. She found him to be rugged and masculine and exactly what she needed at the moment: a sexy, half naked man that she knew and trusted, and might succeed in completely seducing.

His eyes fluttered open, taking an unusually long time to focus considering he was supposed to be an elite shinobi. Apparently he hadn't recovered from his exhaustion as quickly as she had.

"Good morning," Sakura smiled, resting her hands on her parted thighs. Her T-shirt was just long enough to cover the essentials and keep her from flashing him openly.

"Hmph," Kakashi grumbled, clearly not coherent yet. "And what are you smiling for at this hour? I thought you'd still be sleeping."

Sakura's grin widened.

"Who _wouldn't_ be happy after finally seeing the face you're so stubborn about hiding?" she said slyly, eagerly drinking in his expression as it turned from sleepy to surprised as he scrubbed a hand over his face and realized it indeed was bare.

"Oh fuck," he grumbled, keeping his hand spread over his face. "This has got to be the worst mission I've ever been on."

Sakura giggled.

"That was quite careless of you Kakashi-sensei, but I suppose you're still a little shaken up after everything that's happened."

Kakashi sighed, hand still in place.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone about all this."

"What? You're relations with the deceased or the fact that you're actually not bad looking under your mask?"

"All of it," he grumbled irritably. "I want to forget this mission ever happened, and if you value your life, you should forget what you just saw."

With that, Kakashi's other hand grasped a handful of the sheets bunched around his waist and tugged sharply as he pulled them over his head, nearly toppling Sakura over when what she had been sitting on shifted beneath her.

Sakura laughed, not at all deterred by her partner's warning.

"Are you threatening me?" she teased, tapping what she assumed to be his nose through the sheet.

"You'll find out the hard way if you tell everyone you saw my face," was his muffled reply.

Sakura sighed and grabbed the sheet he had covered himself with, peeling it down until his eyes were visible, his Sharingan fascinating her for she seldom had the opportunity to look at it so closely..

"I don't know why you're so upset about me seeing your face when I've already seen _other _parts of you."

His eyes narrowed as she smiled mischievously, his instincts telling him he wouldn't like where she was going with this at all.

"Speaking of which," Sakura said, pretending to look thoughtful. "I think I know why that ghost slapped you the other night."

"Sakura," Kakashi said warningly. "Could we not talk about—"

"You didn't last long at all. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were something of a minute man."

She could feel his body go rigid beneath her and his eyes widen slightly. He had obviously not expected her to be so bold in coming out and saying something like that. Hell, he still wasn't sure what she had witnessed that night.

A blush started to spread across his cheeks and made its way over the bridge of hid nose where Sakura could see it.

"I'm right, aren't I? It wasn't just with her. You're a chronic minute man."

"Sakura, get off me," he growled, growing angry that she seemed to delight in mortifying him. Just what the heck was wrong with her anyway? She had been acting weird ever since he woke up to find her on top of him. She was being too flirtatious, too aggressive. Sakura had never been much of a flirt, and certainly not with him, but now here she was, crawling all over him and bringing up his shortcomings while smiling wickedly.

She ignored his order to move, and instead pulled down the sheet further to reveal his entire face again.

"You know," she smiled, her voice dropping into a lower, sexier register. "As a medic, I could give you a few pointers to help with your little problem."

Kakashi couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth, especially when coupled with that sultry look she was giving him that implied her methods would include hands on learning.

"This conversation is inappropriate," he sputtered, trying to sit up and push her off of him but she leaned forward and pressed him down with a hand on his chest, pinning him to the bed with her weight.

"Come on Kakashi, just get over your pride and admit you have a problem. It's ok. It will stay just between us."

"Sakura, I—"

"It's a pity you have so much stamina on the battlefield but none in bed. I know a technique or two using chakra that could make you last longer."

Her hand began to trail down his torso and over his stomach to rest at his groin. She gave him a suggestive look as her fingers began to dance over the area lightly.

He let out a noise that sounded like a choked squeak of surprise, his mismatched eyes almost bugging out of his head.

Kakashi had always had a problem with lasting, ever since he had hit puberty and experienced his first erection. He was just so sensitive that thirty seconds to a minute of stimulation was usually all it took to reach completion. However, he soon leaned that women took much longer than that, and after leaving his first handful of lovers sorely unsatisfied, he resorted to extending foreplay until the woman had climaxed at least once before seeking his own satisfaction. He supposed they were grateful for his attentiveness, but the memories of the incredulous looks he'd received when pulling out after a few dozen thrusts still stung. He had always wished he could hold out longer while encased in a woman's most intimate place. The tight, slick heat felt so good that he longed to be able to enjoy it for more than a brief moment.

"Come on Kakashi, wouldn't you feel better knowing you can last long enough to really pleasure a woman?" She asked, mirroring his own thoughts.

The way she said it made Kakashi think that she had a particular woman in mind for him to pleasure; that woman being her.

"Sakura, stop it," he ordered, trying to make his shaky voice sound firm. "I'm your teacher and that is something I will _not_ do with a student."

The kunoichi seemed amused by his words, a smirk forming on her lips as she felt his member twitch under the sheets and knew he was trying very hard to keep his body's reactions from contradicting his words.

"I haven't been your student for years," she reminded, and Kakashi had to suppress a cry as she actually had the nerve to squeeze him through the sheets, making him shudder and finally lose the battle in controlling his body, the blood beginning to rush to the area between his legs.

It was true that he had been admiring her ever since the mission began, noting how her body had changed into that of a woman's, but it had always been mere observation. He never harbored any thoughts of actually taking her to bed with him and finding out just how much she had changed, but now she had planted that seed in his mind and it was quickly sprouting and forming the prolific images of Sakura, naked and needy for him right there in the expansive bed.

He suddenly noticed what she was dressed in and that he could see the faint outline of hardened nipples through the soft, cotton material. She obviously hadn't bothered with a bra but he couldn't believe she'd be so courageous as to go without underwear too. His manhood twitched at the possibility that she could be totally naked under that shirt and he grew harder in Sakura's hand.

She felt him throb through the sheets and knew he was practically hers now. She imagined what was beneath the bedding, his long length pulsing and felt her own body respond with hot desire burning in her loins. That familiar ache returned, longing to be filled by his flesh. His body was willing, she just had to convince his mind.

"There won't be any better time than this," she whispered sensuously, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his throat and smirking at the gasp the action produced. She would have kissed him fully on the lips, but neither of them had brushed their teeth today and she didn't relish the thought of swapping morning breath since that would hardly be sexy.

Her hand was trapped between their bodies, gently squeezing and stroking him into full hardness until a small whine escaped his lips.

"Sakura, we really shouldn't be doing this," he said again, ever stubborn even though she had worked him into a heated frenzy. After everything that had happened yesterday, there was a small part of him that needed comforting, that wanted to hold a warm body to his own. He remembered the feeling of that ghostly woman around him, tight and wet but so _cold_ that it nearly raised goose bumps on his skin just thinking about it. He longed for liquid heat, for the flesh and blood of a real woman to blot out those disturbing memories and here was Sakura, offering him just that and the added bonus of being able to fix the problem that drained so much of his confidence.

"We're adults, and we can do whatever we want to each other," she breathed, lifting her head from the crook of his neck to captivate him with stunning green eyes.

She could tell he was so close to giving in and decided to drive him over the edge with one simple action.

She released his cock from her grip through the sheets and let both hands trail to the hem of her shirt. In one slow, fluid movement, she pulled the garment over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her gloriously naked before the eyes of her former sensei.

Kakashi's jaw dropped as all resistance finally left him. Her body was an absolute masterpiece and he let his eyes take in every inch as she revealed it. Her sex was crowned with a small patch of pink hair only slightly darker than the hair on her head. Her stomach was flat and firm and the faint outline of her abdominals could be seen in the pale morning light. And while her breasts certainly weren't the largest he had ever seen, they were round and perky, stiff nipples a tantalizing shade of pink, and his hands seemed to move on their own to reach out to cup them gently in his palms.

Sakura cooed, arching into his touch as she crowed triumphantly inside her own head. He was as good as hers now.

He let his hands mold her flesh gently, mesmerized by the sweet little mounds and her favorable reactions when he flicked his thumbs over the hardened pebbles in the center. She shivered deliciously, eyes closing momentarily in pleasure as his callused fingers plucked at her nipples, causing them to redden and distend even further. She braced her hands on his chest to steady herself as she looked down at him with glazed eyes, body already on fire for him.

"So," she said breathlessly. "Is that a yes?"

Rather than answer her, he sat up abruptly, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her body close and keep her from falling. Sakura's surprised cry quickly turned to a low moan of pleasure as his mouth latched hungrily onto her left nipple, the hand at her back encouraging her to arch and present more of her supple flesh to him.

Sakura was all too happy to comply, letting him support her as her head fell back, moaning softly as he ravaged her hungrily by nibbling and licking and sucking at her breasts.

Kakashi let loose everything he had held back, his desire a wild animal that could not be forced back in its cage. He smirked against her breasts as he took a nipple between his teeth and tugged, causing her to moan and grip his bare shoulders as she attempted to hang on. Her flesh was warm and soft, pulsing with life, and he feasted on her eagerly, pushing all thoughts of his ghostly encounters to the back of his mind.

Both parties were very aware that this position put their hips quite close together, and Kakashi's raging hard on was pressed quite intimately against Sakura's uncovered sex with only a flimsy sheet and Kakashi's boxers separating skin from skin. Sakura began to rock her hips in a slow rhythm, grinding against Kakashi's cock and moaning sensuously when she angled her pelvis just right so it produced wonderful friction against her clit. She was soon so wet that her juices began to soak through the sheets, allowing Kakashi to feel just how intense her desire was.

Kakashi groaned against her breast, releasing her captive nipple from his mouth to bury his head between the soft mounds. His sensitive nose picked up the heady aroma of her feminine desire, musky and sweet and wholly intoxicating and he could actually feel her heat and slickness against his cock, her sex so wet that she had saturated the sheets between their bodies.

"Fuck, Sakura," he rasped into her cleavage, his hands coming to settle on her hips to try and still their grinding motion. "If you don't stop soon, we may not get much farther than this before I…"

He trailed off and Sakura understood, stopping the maddening motion of her hips even though the loss of stimulation against her clit left her so aroused that it almost hurt.

She pulled herself up from her arched position, panting heaving and pressed her torso flush to Kakashi's, hard nipples scraping against defined pectorals as she whispered in his ear.

"I want you inside of me. Now."

Apparently Kakashi agreed, for Sakura suddenly found herself on her back amidst a flurry of sheets, Kakashi hovering over her like a hungry predator, heat blazing in his mismatched eyes. He was already slipping off his boxers and Sakura licked her lips at the sight of his hard member springing free of its confines. Her pussy clenched in anticipation of being filled so completely by him and though she wanted nothing more than for him to thrust inside her hard and deep, it would all be pointless if he couldn't hold out more than a minute.

"Kakashi," she panted brokenly, her breath ragged and heavy. "Let me show you how to make yourself last."

She pushed herself into a sitting position as Kakashi reluctantly sat back on his heels, obviously as eager as she was to get on with things. He hissed through gritted teeth as she took his shaft in her fist, holding him gently as a fingertip on the other hand began to glow a light green.

"This is your meatus," she explained, her glowing finger touching the slit at the head of his cock. "And the passage running down the shaft is called the urethra."

Kakashi shuddered as her finger dragged along his length to emphasize her words. He was trying to pay attention but it was very hard to have an anatomy lesson while being felt up by a woman you wanted to ravage mercilessly.

Slipping into medic mode, even though she was so aroused she thought she might go crazy, she traced her finger back to his slit and forced the tiniest bit of her chakra down his shaft.

"I want you to gather your own chakra and block this channel right here at this point," she instructed moving her chakra inside his cock to obstruct his passage at the base. "Keep it focused here until you are ready to come."

She let her own energy dissipate. "Now you try."

It was so much harder to control his chakra when he was fighting the urge to push Sakura down and screw her senseless, but with some effort, he was able to pull energy to the place where her own chakra had been a moment ago. The sensation was strange, but he somehow felt more secure, like he could hold out longer if the chakra there obstructed him, literally blocking the flow of his semen until he was ready to release it.

"I think I've got it," he said, brow creasing as he momentarily experimented with the amount of chakra he pulled to his shaft.

Sakura smiled.

"Good, then let's get on with it."

Kakashi couldn't agree more, letting his hands slip to her knees and slide up to her thighs to spread them apart as Sakura settled back against the pillows. He noted that her legs were prickly as a result of not having shaved since they left Konoha, but it all seemed very inconsequential at this point, especially when the woman beneath him reached down and spread open the lips of her sex, revealing velvety pink folds glistening with the proof of her arousal.

He could hardly believe what was happening. The sight of his student flushed and waiting for him to enter her was almost as surreal as being ridden by a woman who had been dead for decades. However, Kakashi would much rather dwell on the sight of a naked Sakura than think about yesterday's inexplicable encounters.

With a slightly trembling hand, he aligned himself with her opening and pushed his hips forward, managing to stifle a pleasured grunt as she immediately sucked him in, feminine muscles clamping down on him as if they meant to hold him inside her forever.

Sakura's back arched clear off the bed as she felt her tight channel stretch as he pushed inside her inch by inch, thrusting impossibly deep until he filled her completely.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, hands gripping the sheets as she felt her vaginal muscles ripple, searing her nerve endings with electric jolts of pleasure. "Kakashi, oh please, oh _fuck_!"

He had hit the wall deep within her, his tip bumping against her cervix and yet there was still about an inch between her sex and the base of his shaft. It appeared Sakura's body was too short to accommodate Kakashi's length completely but the Copy ninja couldn't bring himself to care, for the sound of the kunoichi calling his name combined with the vice like grip her body had on his cock was enough to drive the very breath from his lungs. He could see the place were their bodies joined and it was one of the most erotic things he had ever laid eyes on, and that sight only grew sweeter when he began to move.

He slipped a hand under each of her thighs, supporting them and making sure they stayed spread wide as he began to move his hips in shallow thrusts, his cock hitting her wall every time. With every push of his hips, an impassioned moan escaped Sakura's lips and she writhed about beneath him on the bed.

"Oh god, just like that, oh please, Kakashi," she sobbed, her pussy pulsing with exquisite fire after being denied a man for so long. She had never had sex that felt so good so quickly, especially with so little foreplay, but her frenzied mind simply dismissed it, attributing it to the fact that Kakashi was abnormally well endowed.

Wet squelching noises accompanied their coupling, her sex so wet that her fluids began to ooze out around his cock. Sakura wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, continuing to moan and curse and encourage her lover to thrust into her hard and deep, using language that surprised even herself at points.

"Oh, god, fuck me just like that," she moaned, arching her hips to meet his every thrust.

Sakura's dirty mouth turned Kakashi on to no end, considering it was both delightfully unexpected and brought on solely by the heat of the moment since he knew for a fact that she would never say anything like that out on the street.

"You like it like that?" he growled, his voice low and primal. "Do you like it when I fuck you hard? Do you like feeling me slide in and out of you?"

"Yes, Kakashi! Yes, please!" Sakura moaned, fueled on by the dark words he whispered harshly against her skin.

He began to thrust faster, hypnotized by the way her pussy tried to hold on to him as he pulled away, those slick muscles gripping down as he slid out, only to slam back in. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and her face was contorted in pleasure. Her emerald eyes watched him, orbs darkened and hazy with lust as he jarred her whole body every time he snapped his hips forward.

She was arching and moaning and writhing and was so fucking wet that Kakashi could feel his control starting to slip on the chakra he had so carefully drawn to keep him from bursting, and already he could feel his pent up release pressing against the seal that held him back.

"Sakura," he moaned heatedly. "I think I'm getting close."

"Not yet," she panted, her hands releasing the sheets to grab at his arm and pull him forward, pressing their bodies together and wrapping her legs around him. She arched up against him, feeling sweat slicked skin slide against skin and she interlaced her fingers into wild silvery hair while he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder.

The full body contact added another layer of sensation that drew even more of his focus away from controlling his chakra. The barrier inside him was growing unstable and threatening to break. He growled, body shaking with the effort of holding back his impending orgasm.

"Sakura," he choked out as her body squeezed him especially hard, almost undoing him completely. "I can't…I'm going to…"

"Wait for me," Sakura pleaded, feeling her own release coiling tight in her stomach, her hips bucking desperately as he plunged into her. "I'm almost there."

She flexed around him again and the sensation proved to be the final straw. He moaned low and loud against her neck as he totally lost his grip on controlling his chakra, his seed rushing forth and flooding Sakura's womb as his body shuddered atop hers, muscles rhythmically contracting to send blinding pleasure coursing through his veins.

"No…Kakashi!" the kunoichi moaned in frustrations as she felt him release inside her, denying her orgasm when she was on the very brink.

He collapsed atop her, body relaxing as he began to soften while still trapped inside her body. Feminine muscles still rippled and squeezed, still unfulfilled, but they no longer affected his exhausted body as he nuzzled contentedly against her neck.

However, he hadn't even come down from his euphoric high before he found himself on his back, Sakura straddling his thighs and looking none too happy.

"You idiot," she hissed. "You couldn't even hold that technique five minutes!"

"Hey, that's four minutes longer than I usually go," he drawled back lazily. "You can't expect me to get it perfect the first time."

He was growing sleepy, eyes becoming heavy as his body sought to recharge his energy with a little nap even though he had just woken up from a night's slumber. But Sakura appeared to have other ideas for him.

"Well, then," Sakura said, her annoyed expression twisting into an evil smirk. "You'll just have to try again."

"Yeah right," Kakashi chuckled, knowing his body was too exhausted for another round. "I doubt my little man down there will cooperate."

"He'll cooperate just fine," she smiled, lifting her hips so that he slipped out, still slick with their combined juices.

With a grip that wasn't exactly gentle, she held him in her fist and began to pump hard and fast, her hand glowing green as she used her medical knowledge to force blood back into his limp organ.

His flesh was still tender and sensitive and her actions caused him to jump slightly, instinctively trying to wriggle away from the discomfort.

"Sakura, what the hell? You're hurting me," he accused as his cock throbbed in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain. It was just like what he had experienced yesterday when his poltergeist of a sex partner had insisted he go two rounds back to back. Why were women suddenly so set on sexually torturing him lately?

"I don't know if you noticed," the woman atop him murmured. "But I'm not satisfied yet, and I'm not going to let you leave this job half done."

She had managed to work him into a fully erect state once again. His cock was tingling with her energy, a sort of strange pins and needles sensation like when one of his extremities would fall asleep and he attempted to move it again.

"And since you are still inadequate in controlling your body," she added. "I'll do it for you so you can see how it feels."

Once again he felt a small ball of her energy form in his urethral passage, blocking it completely just as before.

He watched her, stupefied by her abnormally aggressive behavior. She was sexy as hell, taking control like this, but he also found himself a little uncomfortable, almost scared by the raw lust in her eyes as she positioned her hips over his rigid cock and slowly lowered herself down, his shaft sinking inside her.

"Oh fuck," she moaned, bracing her hands on his bare chest as her back arched reflexively.

Kakashi's thoughts were along the same lines, although all he could manage was an inarticulate cry as she sheathed him once more in her molten body, his hands coming up to grip her hips. The sensation was overwhelming after having orgasmed so recently, but he soon grew accustomed to her tight heat and began to feel good all over again, moaning along with her and even thrusting his hips a bit as she rode him hard and fast.

Sakura was crying out with every roll of her hips, for in this position, he could reach new places inside her and thrust even deeper. Using his chest for leverage, she bounced herself up and down as fast as she could, moaning obscenities as she built herself back up to the precipice so she could tumble headlong into oblivion.

"Oh god, you're so deep," she moaned mindlessly, pushing her hips down as he thrust up to meet her, slamming against her cervical wall and sending pleasure crashing through her.

Her nails scraped desperately at his chest as she tossed her head, sending short, pink hair flying as she bounced up and down like a wild animal.

Kakashi watched her with a combination of lust and wonder. Never in would he have guessed Sakura to be so wild in bed. She was almost as crazy as that nympho ghost, although he found his corporeal student infinitely sexier.

Never had sex been so good for the kunoichi, whether it was because of her dry spell or Kakashi's impressive manhood, Sakura found herself awash in pleasure unlike any other she had experienced. Her hips never ceased in moving up, down and around, her body undulating as his cock touched ever possible point inside her. She couldn't stop calling his name or cursing in ecstasy any more than she could control her rolling hips, but through it all, she maintained firm control over the chakra nestled inside her partner.

It wasn't long before the sight of Sakura's enthusiastic riding brought Kakashi to the point where he would normally have lost himself to another release, her pussy rippling around him like a living thing as she slid up and down his shaft. But fortunately, the barrier remained firmly in place and for a while, he enjoyed being able to last longer than a minute or two, before the pressure began to turn uncomfortable.

He grit his teeth, the immense pleasure making the pain bearable, but soon even wave after wave of sinful heat couldn't overpower the painful pressure at the base of his cock.

"Sakura," he ground out, hands gripping her hips tighter. "Are you close? Your seal is starting to hurt."

"Almost," she assured with a euphoric moan, regarding him with hooded eyes alight with so much lust that Kakashi wondered if she might burn him with her gaze.

She settled back, one hand supporting her weight behind her while the other settled between her legs and began to rub over her swollen clit. The position gave Kakashi a perfect view and his balls tightened as his body attempted to come on the spot at such an erotic sight. However, much to his groin's protest, his seed still remained trapped in the twin sacks at the base of his shaft and they began to throb when their contents couldn't be emptied.

"Sakura," he moaned again, unable to drag his eyes from the sight of his length pistoning in and out of her as her fingers played with the pink pearl just above her opening. "Let me come. It hurts."

"In a minute," she moaned, her eyes closed and her head falling back as she focused solely on the sensations assaulting her senses.

She continued to cry out, pleasured sounds originating from the depths of her lungs. She certainly wasn't holding anything back, some of her moans bordering on screams when his cock hit her cervical wall especially hard. She was better than any character he had ever read about in Icha Icha, and even though this was better than any fantasy, the pressure in his balls was becoming more painful with every passing second. He needed release and he needed it fast before his body exploded.

"Sakura!" he growled, hands lifting her hips as he tried to throw her off of him, deciding he had had his fill of being tortured.

The kunoichi would have none of it, abandoning rubbing her swollen clit in favor of pinning his wrists to the bed on either side of his head as her hips continued their merciless grind.

The Copy nin struggled but found that even during sex, Sakura maintained her inhuman strength.

His body tried to release again, sending pleasured pain searing along his spine, making him thrash wildly as he tried to get out from under her deliciously excruciating assault.

"Oh fuck! Sakura! It fucking hurts! Let me come!" he whined, his voice high and frantic as he kicked and wriggled, silver hair falling into his eyes as he struggled to suck air into his lungs, the pain and the pleasure both stealing his breath away.

"Just hang on!" Sakura ordered, refusing to give up her own release when it promised to possibly be the best she'd ever had.

"You crazy bitch!" Kakashi cried, as his balls constricted again.

He was going out of his mind. Never had he experienced anything like this and the situation was ten times stranger considering Sakura was practically a different person in the bedroom, a wilder, sexier, more sadistic version of herself.

"Fuck you," she replied to his insult, but it lost its venom when her retort spiraled into a moan as his thrashing caused his cock to slam around inside her inconsistently, stimulating her to new heights.

Her walls clamped around him and constricted around him like a python, forcing a choked cry from him that was drowned out by her blissful sounds of release. She went rigid, eyes squeezed shut as her mouth fell open, body shuddering violently as her orgasm tore through her, threatening to rip her apart at the seams.

It was at this moment that she lost control of the chakra boundary she had placed inside Kakashi. As soon as the seal was weakened, all the pent up desire in the shinobi's body broke free, plunging him into pleasure so intense that Kakashi joined her in screaming blissfully. He could feel his body spasming, forcing hot seed through his shaft until it erupted into Sakura's womb in scalding pulsations. Normally, three or four spurts would have left him dry, but he had been forced to hold it in so long that his body had tried to come several times over, and now all that had built up was suddenly set free. His cock twitched violently, seven times, eight times, and still he kept coming, his vision beginning to blur around the edges as the orgasmic pleasure began to overload his system.

Sakura felt Kakashi spill inside her in a pressurized spray of hot seed that just kept coming, coating her walls and filling her up in a way that only extended her release, making her eyes rolls back behind closed lids and the muscles deep in her womb contract even tighter, trying to milk every last drop from him.

It was only pure chance that Kakashi managed to crack an eye open while his world was in utter turmoil, but what he saw nearly stopped his heart. Maybe it was just a hallucination brought on by far too much stimulation, or some type of post traumatic stress disorder after yesterday's disastrous events, but for a split second, the woman orgasming on top of him was not the woman he had trained since the age of twelve. Her hair was long and black, her cheekbones high and hollow, and when she opened her eyes to gaze at him, helpless in the midst of her cataclysmic release, the orbs were a shocking shade of cobalt blue.

His breath caught and he blinked, but when his eyes opened again, pink hair and green eyes greeted him, and whatever vision he thought he had was gone.

His balls contracted painfully one last time and Kakashi was sure that by now, he was completely dry, having pumped every drop of his seed into the woman beneath him, but when his body finally relaxed and Sakura slumped forward on to his chest bonelessly, he found he was somehow still alive and not slowly hemorrhaging to death.

For a moment, the only sounds filling the room were the exhausted gasps of the two Leaf nin as they tried to collect their wits. After what seemed like a long time, Sakura was first to recover, wearily propping herself up on his chest and giving him a lazy smile.

"If you could do that every time you had sex, you would be revered as a god."

Kakashi tilted lifted his head slightly to look at her, a slight frown forming on his lips.

"If I had to do that every time during sex, I would never do it again. You damn near killed me."

Sakura giggled drunkenly, resting her cheek against his chest, noting it was still rapidly rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

"But it was _so_ worth it wasn't it? I've never had such amazing sex in my life."

Kakashi didn't answer, although he was secretly pondering whether this was the best sex he'd ever had, or the worst. His nerve endings were so scrambled that he honestly didn't know any more.

Instead he said, "Are you always this crazy in bed? If I had known you were going to be so wild, I might have made a clone to restrain you."

Sakura giggled again, nuzzling into his chest like a sleepy kitten.

"I'm usually not like this. I don't know what came over me actually."

She pushed herself up to regard him thoughtfully before seeming to suddenly remember something.

"And speaking of crazy, did you actually call me a crazy bitch?"

"Well," Kakashi said coolly. "You _were_ being a crazy bitch."

Sakura slapped at him playfully, but it seemed she didn't even have enough energy to put him in his place.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said, her voice taking on a more sincere tone. "It's been so long since I've fooled around that I couldn't make myself stop until I…well, you know…"

Kakashi couldn't help the smirk as snuggled closer to him almost shyly, her sentence trailing off. After seeing her so rowdy and sex crazed, it was almost comical to watch her act timid.

"It's like I wasn't even myself for a moment," she continued. "I was just compelled to do these crazy things, so I'm sorry if it was too much."

"I don't think I'm permanently damaged," he replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. "But I'm not sure I'd want to do that again."

Sakura looked up at him and pouted slightly.

"You mean the whole restraining your release thing or getting involved with me at all?"

Kakashi was thinking about telling her flat out that sleeping with her again was a frightening thought, considering that if she went berserk on him again, it just might kill him. But her eyes were getting all big and shiny again and he couldn't bring himself to tear her down so cruelly.

"Well, you _were_ my student after all. I don't know if the village would—"

"Kakashi, that is a lame excuse," Sakura said, sitting up and giving him an irritated look before a wicked smile slowly formed on her features. "Besides, judging from how you performed just now, it's obvious you still need my help in coaching you on how to last longer. You'll have to practice with me often."

The Copy nin told himself that her words were no reason to panic, but somehow, he still felt a little uneasy. She was the second woman in two days that he considered more than he could handle, only she was alive instead of dead.

Kakashi decided that calling this mission 'eventful' was an extreme understatement.

However, he was truly a full blooded male, and even if Sakura was a little wild, sex was sex and not something he would usually turn down, especially since Sakura was young and beautiful and had an absolutely fantastic body.

"Well," Kakashi pondered. "I suppose we could keep it a secret…"

Sakura grinned.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and end up on lots of missions together. I can always talk to Tsunade and see what I can arrange."

Kakashi wasn't sure whether to be excited or terrified by her words as she stretched luxuriously like a big cat and headed towards the bathroom.

"We should probably get dressed," he called after her, remembering he had told their client they would go see him as soon as they were ready.

"Ok," she said, before closing the door behind her, and Kakashi couldn't be sure, but he thought she almost sounded…disappointed. Was she seriously hoping for another roll in the sheets after just having an exhausting romp?

He rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head. She was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. But on the bright side, if he died mid orgasm, it would be a hell of a way to go.

XXXXX

Sakura walked across the spacious bathroom to the toilet that was set in the corner. This place certainly was beautiful and she was sad she didn't get to spend more time in it.

She was so busy looking around at the colorful blue-green tile and still enjoying the fuzzy feeling of post coital bliss, that she didn't bother looking at herself in the mirror. If she had, she would have been quite surprised at what she saw, for the reflection didn't resemble her at all. Long black tresses hung where pink should have been and a longer face with hallowed cheekbones replaced Sakura's round and slightly cherubic features. Deep blue eyes took in their surroundings on her side of the looking glass and her mouth was curled into a smirk more wicked than anything Sakura could ever create on her own face.

If Sakura had looked over, she might have realized why she had felt like a second voice had joined her in her head while taking her bath. She might have associated her reflected visage with her abnormally aggressive bedroom behavior, and she might have understood why a slow, burning ache was starting to throb once more between her legs, even though she had just been thoroughly satisfied.

However, she didn't think about any of these things as she used the toilet and washed her hands. All she was thinking about was that she needed to be touched all over again. She needed her fix and she needed it now, and as she glanced out the cracked bathroom door to see Kakashi still in bed, she knew just who was going to give it to her, whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
